Reversal of Fortune
by Gems0ng
Summary: Daniel finds himself with an unexpected situation that will not only affect his future, but Jack's life.
1. Chapter 1

Reversal of Fortune

By Gemsong

Disclaimer: Stargate and all it's characters do not belong to me. If they did, a lot of things would have been different. Since they're not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I will give them back in good condition.

Summary: Daniel finds himself with an unexpected situation that will not only affect his future, but Jack's life.

Warning: Kidfic

Author's Notes: I am a kidfic junkie. After reading so much by so many wonderful other writers, I had to try my hand at it.

Angst, AU, H/C, Smarm

Spoilers: Lots maybe. I have no idea what I'm doing and when I'm doing it. So there.

It was a routine mission to PX5-Y4U. However, Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill didn't believe in routine missions. Mainly because they inevitably became anything but routine. Something always seemed to happen. It wasn't like they went out looking for trouble. It just seemed to find them. SG-1 was the premier Stargate team. Which gave them a lot of the first contact missions. That also seemed to make them a trouble magnet. Fortunately the results were rarely permanent.

As he stepped out of the stargate he glanced around the clearing the stargate was situated in. Quiet and uninhabited, just as the MALP had indicated. There were several faint paths that led from the clearing. He stepped down from the dais, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, testing with every sense he possessed. Behind him he could hear Sam and Daniel checking the DHD to make sure it was in working condition. His peripheral vision caught Teal'c moving opposite, him making the same sort of mental sweep as he was.

Once he was assured there was no immediate danger he allowed his eyes to sweep over the trees. It was autumn. The trees were a riot of colors. The usual red, yellow and orange of trees preparing to shed their leaves. The air was cool but not yet cold. That would happen once nightfall came.

He hoped they wouldn't be that long. Then he remembered why they were here and hid his sigh. He knew his hope of leaving before nightfall would be seriously dashed. A UAV had spotted ruins hidden among the autumn foliage. The pictures had shown glimpses of writing that could have been the ancient's language. Daniel wanted a close up inspection. So did the powers that be at Stargate

command.

Jack glanced back at his team. "All right, campers," he said a faint smile twisting his mouth. "Let's say we go look at some old buildings."

Daniel's eyes seemed to roll slightly at Jack's irreverent tone, but he didn't comment. He was long used to Jack's general opinion of artifacts. Unless they were some ancient weapons, his interest would wan quickly.

With the ease of long practice, Jack took point, Sam following behind him, close to Daniel, with Teal'c taking up the rear. Jack led them up the path that seemed to take them in the direction of the ruins. As they followed it Jack noticed it was more like an animal trail than a true path through the forest. The leaves that had already fallen were brittle and dry, making it almost impossible to walk silently. Though Teal'c seemed to be the quietest of the four of them.

On Earth it would have been a pleasant walk. Not that it was unpleasant here, but Jack's senses were more attuned to possible danger than appreciation of the forest around him. His eyes darted around in the classic soldier's sweep area, taking in every little detail. Because of that they weren't moving fast, but they were moving, and Jack knew he could find his way back to the stargate, and

home.

Two hours later, they reached the first of the ruins that the UAV had spotted. The stone walls seemed to be constructed of a beige and red stone that almost blended in with the surrounding trees. The first building was no more than two walls leaning against each other at a corner. But even from where he stood Jack could see that the walls were deeply engraved with symbols on what had once been the interior walls of the building.

At Jack's nod, Daniel and Sam moved forward. Sam was carefully videotaping the walls while Daniel flipped through his notebook. Glancing up from his notebook, he reached out and traced his finger over one of the symbols, stopping when the stone crumbled slightly at his touch.

"The engravings seem to be similar to the Ancient's tongue," Daniel said aloud.

Jack shifted a little uncomfortably. His run ins with artifacts of the Ancients was rarely positive, and in one case ended up with him and Teal'c having to learn Latin just to escape a time loop. "So what does it say?" he asked.

Daniel glanced at him. He knew if Jack made the effort, he could probably have figured it out for himself. But the older man had pointedly avoiding using the language. He understood the unease.

"Roughly... all it says is 'no return, no regret' over and over again," Daniel replied.

"So lets see what the others say," Jack said.

The area was littered with buildings in various states of ruin. As they moved deeper among them, the sounds of the birds they had heard earlier on the path were now silent, giving the ruins an eerie sense of waiting. Even graveyards weren't this quiet, Jack thought. His gut was warning him that something wasn't quite right, even though there were no obvious signs of danger to be seen around

them. There were no bones of once living creatures, no sign that anything living had been here in centuries. He could almost feel the weight of time surrounding him as they moved deeper among the ruins.

The deeper they went, the more intact the buildings seemed to become. Though there was nothing elaborate about their structure. They were all square or rectangular in shape with four walls, a room and a single doorway. On the inside of each building was a different phrased repeated over and over on the walls and ceiling.

"Renewal begins."

"Burdens released."

"Return to the beginning."

"Past and future are one." On and on it went. Even put together, Daniel was just as baffled as the rest of the team. There was no discernable pattern to the phrases that gave any overall meaning of what this place may have been about.

"This makes less sense than usual," Jack commented aloud.

Daniel nodded in agreement reluctantly. "Possibly a reference to reincarnation," he said. Even his tone indicated he didn't think it was any more than a wild guess. "But I have never seen anything like this in any other ancient writings we've seen."

"Maybe they were the psycho branch of the family," Jack said pushing the brim of his hat up slightly. Daniel looked over at him, giving him one of his patented looks.

They had reached the center of the ruins, which contained the largest of the intact buildings. It was a perfect square compared to some of the others with a single wide doorway through which they could enter.

Jack glanced at the sky, checking the sun's position before he followed his team inside. They had perhaps an hour of daylight left before he would call it a day. Even Daniel, in his usually thoughtful way, agreed that there was little to be found here. Jack did however agree to his request to video all the buildings they found for later study back at the SGC.

The team entered the dim interior of the building. Sam and Teal'c moved to the right as Sam began to systematically videotape the walls. Jack and Daniel moved left as the latter examined the walls.

"And the message is...?" Jack asked as the two of the moved their flashlights over the walls.

Daniel frowned slightly. The phrase was slightly longer and it took him an extra moment to translate. "Renewal to start again. Burdens shed to start anew," he said.

"Have I mentioned how much sense this doesn't make?" Jack asked.

"Repeatedly," Daniel replied. He was shining his flashlight on the low ceiling as he slowly made his way across the empty room. "Like the others, the same phrase repeated," he continued. "The amount of time and effort to crave these phrases into stone..."

So focused on studying the ceiling, Daniel didn't hear the click that sounded as a section of the floor shifted beneath his foot. But Jack did.

"Daniel!" he shouted.

Daniel started to turn when a bright white light flashed into being, surrounding him like a spotlight. His eyes widened, then his features stiffened as he found himself unable to move.

Jack stared in horror at his friend, feeling his gut clench. He reacted on instinct, barely hearing Sam and Teal'c running to join him.

He took a step back, then leaped forward into the light, his arms in front of him, hoping his momentum would carry him through to knock the archeologist out of the light before something permanent happened. Logically the plan would have worked. The light had no physical substance. But it was only partially effective.

Daniel was knocked free of the light, hitting the floor hard, but the light caught Jack, freezing him in place. Daniel sat up quickly, Teal'c catching his arm, helping him to his feet. Jack was now frozen within the light, his arms still raised in the position he'd put them in to push Daniel out of the light.

Sam frantically tried to think of a way to get Jack free, as he had done for Daniel. Her mind had gotten as far as tying a rope around herself and jumping in with Teal'c holding on to the other end to pull them both out, when the light changed.

They saw Jack's arms drop to his sides as his eyes closed. The light seemed to caress his body for a moment. He didn't appear to be in pain. If anything he seemed more relaxed than he had been for a long time. The white light turned gold and then brightened. Within seconds it was too bright to look at directly. They were forced to turn away lest the light blind them. The air began to vibrate with a low hum that seemed to make their bones hum in response.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the light snapped off and the hum ended with the same abruptness. Sam blinked her tearing eyes and snapped on the flashlight, shining it in the place Jack had been standing. She gasped as familiar brown eyes stared in her direction, blinking against the light. But that was all that was immediately familiar.

Where her commanding officer had stood was a child of no more than five or six, wearing camouflage clothing that hung off his small body. His head was almost completely covered by the brimmed hat that had been made to fit a much larger head.

"Jack?" Daniel said in a strangled tone.

The child turned his head, the hat getting in his way. He shook his head and the hat fell off with a soft thump to the floor.

"Daniel?" the child-like voice replied as he looked in Daniel's direction.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was now a child.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Reversal of Fortune: Part 2

By Gemsong

Daniel slowly approached the child now standing where his friend had been just moments before. He bent down on one knee, bringing him to eye level with the boy. Before he could speak with him, the child began to struggle in the now-too big clothing. Daniel moved closer, reaching out to help the boy. First the equipment vest, then the heavy jacket. Beneath those Jack had been wearing a wool turtleneck sweater, so Daniel simply rolled up the sleeves of the sweater until the child's hands were free. The bottom of the sweater came down well past his knees, so there was no need for pants at the moment.

Without a word Sam and Teal'c moved forward to help. Daniel snaked an arm around the child's waist, lifting him slightly, leaving behind the pants that had no hope of staying up around the boy's body, along with the boots that were now way too large. Sam removed the excess clothing, handing them to Teal'c, who folded them neatly and placed them in his pack. While Daniel held the boy, she pulled the loose black socks up his legs until they came to his knees.

Now that they had him dressed, sort of, Daniel leaned over to set the child down on the ground. The child made a grunt of protest, twisting in Daniel's grip, his small arms curling around his neck to hold onto him tightly. As he straightened, the boy's legs encircled his waist in a tight grip. Daniel looked over at Sam and Teal'c helplessly.

"Could this child possibly be O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

"Only Janet can tell for sure with a DNA test," Sam replied. She glanced at the open doorway and noticed that darkness was starting to fall. With the absence of the colonel, she was now in command.

"We'll return to the gate in the morning," she said, glancing at Daniel and Teal'c.. She didn't have to say why. Trying to make their way in the dark on an unfamiliar path with a child in tow wouldn't be wise. "I think we should set up camp," she continued. Looking around, her eyes caught on the doorway to a building near her. "In one of the other buildings I think."

Daniel found himself carrying the child and following Sam as Teal'c followed with Jack's gear. They wound their way toward the outer edge of the collection of ruins, ending up heading toward on of the small semi-intact buildings on the outskirts. It didn't take long to set up camp and get a fire going within the makeshift shelter.

Daniel was able to get the child settled on the ground, wrapped in the oversized jacket for warmth beside the fire. The boy's eyes never left him as he moved around after, getting himself settled down. While they had no way to be certain that this child was Jack O'Neill, Daniel's gut was telling him otherwise. It was strange how silent boy was. He didn't look afraid, but Daniel couldn't forget the tight grip or the trembling reluctance he'd felt when he finally got him to let go and cuddle up in the blanket.

Dinner was put together quickly from the supplied they'd each packed. Once the simple meal of reconstituted meat and potatoes was done, Daniel took a plate over to the boy, handing it to him as he sat down. The boy ate in silence, never letting his eyes stray far from Daniel. Finally they all sat around the small fire, unsure where to start.

Daniel glanced at Sam and Teal'c, a look of uncertainty on his face. When his gaze returned to the boy he was startled to see him looking at each of them fearlessly, then his eyes locked on Daniel.

"Jack?" Daniel said watching the child brighten at the sound of his name. "Is it you?"

The child frowned slightly. "Daniel…. Quis est nefas?" he asked.

The archeologist's mouth dropped opened as Sam and Teal'c stared in surprise at him.

"What was that?" Sam asked bewildered.

"That… that is the language of the ancients," Daniel replied, his own shock evident. "He asked… what was wrong."

"Can he understand us?" Sam asked. But her question answered itself as the child looked at her blankly.

Daniel took a shaky breath and spoke this time in the ancient Latin that was a variation of the ancient's language. Jack, can you understand me? he asked.

The boy nodded. Yes, Daniel, he replied. But you speak most strange.

Do you remember what happened? Daniel asked.

A slight frown marred the childish features. No… I do not remember, he said not meeting Daniel's eyes. For the first time Jack looked at anything but Daniel and the others.. Where are we? How did I get here? What happened to me? It was enough to make Daniel suspicious, but the child's reaction couldn't be mistaken.

"Easy… easy…" Daniel said automatically, seeing the child start to tremble. He reached to stroke Jack's tousled brown hair. Jack took it as an invitation and quickly climbed onto Daniel's lap to put his face against his chest. Teal'c tucked the jacket around the child's body more securely.

Do you remember who I am? he asked carefully. The small head nodded. Do you know who they are? he asked. Again the small head nodded against his chest.

Sam and Teal'c, was the muffled replied.

And your name is…?

Jonathan O'Neill, was the replied. But you call me 'Jack',

What else do you remember, Daniel encouraged.

This is a bad place, Jack said. People died here. They used it too much. They were not right in the head.

It was odd hearing the turn of phrase in Latin. Daniel looked up at the two patiently waiting faces of his companions. "He remembers us and his name," he replied. "And he remembers this place. He says people died here because they used it too much."

"Used what too much?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps the device that changed O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Repeated use could have fatal side effects."

"Some sort of fountain of youth?" Sam asked.

"But why did it affect Jack and not me?" Daniel asked. "I couldn't move until he pushed me out of it."

Sam shook her head slightly, a frown drawing her brows together. "Unless…."

"Unless what?" Daniel asked feeling the small body snuggling more comfortably in the warmth of his lap.

"Remember… Colonel has the ATA gene," she said. "It allowed him to use the technology the Ancients left behind. You don't have it. And if the youthening is done on a genetic level…"

Daniel nodded. It made sense. At least that part of it. But it didn't explain the memory issues. He looked down at the child in his arms, but saw no point in questioning further. Jack was sound asleep.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Reversal of Fortune: Part 3

The next morning came sooner than they thought, as there were only three of them, and not four, to stand watch. Daniel had won the luck of the draw, and was now standing last watch. Usually Jack would have taken slot, but the current circumstances dictated otherwise. Teal'c was deep in Kel'no'rem over on one side of their fire, with Sam opposite him, curled up in Daniel's sleeping bag, Jack snuggled up to her warmth.

A smile touched his mouth for a moment as he looked at them. That was one way to sleep with your commanding officer. Then he shook his head, grinning ruefully. Jack had definitely rubbed off on him over these past few years. He reached out, gently shaking Sam's foot. "Sam, it's time."

Sam awoke instantly, without moving a muscle. A habit she had developed when they were on alien worlds. There had been more than one occasion where they had to go from deep sleep to instant alert, or they would have gone to sleep from which they would not have awakened. The colonel and Teal'c had been well versed in that skill and she had learned it quickly.

This time, though alert, she didn't move. She tipped her head down to look at the small body cuddled against her. The colonel… no… Jack was lying with his head pillowed on her breasts, the rest of his body curled up in a ball pressed against her stomach. His third and ring finger were in his mouth. She tilted her head down to slightly nuzzle the soft dark hair. He seemed to have a unique little boy smell that made her tuck him closer to her for a moment, eliciting a contented sigh from him. Then she glanced up at Daniel, who was smiling faintly at her. She felt a small blush come over her face.

"Who would have believed he could be so adorable as a child?" Daniel said quietly.

"It would perhaps explain why O'Neill was able to reach adulthood," Teal'c said coming out of meditation with little transition.

That got a chuckle from both Sam and Daniel. Teal'c's dry wit had first come as a shock. It was normal now to her and Daniel, although it always seemed to catch Jack by surprise, especially when he was the brunt of it.

Daniel had already built up the fire back up, and was heating water for the instant coffee and MREs. Sam gently shook Jack awake before climbing out of the sleeping bag. Young Jack protested the waking with poor grace, particularly protesting the loss of Sam's body heat. The cup of instant hot chocolate Daniel provided served as an adequate detraction. While Daniel coaxed him to eat one of the MREs, Sam and Teal'c packed up their gear in preparation to leaving.

They left Jack wrapped in the sleeping bag for warmth, as they really didn't have anything else that came close to fitting him. Daniel didn't look forward to the trip back to the gate while carrying Jack, wrapped up as he was. It wasn't that he didn't want to carry him, but he knew that the child would gain 10 pounds for every mile they walked. Teal'c however, resolved the problem before anyone could protest by scooping up Jack, sleeping back and all, in his arms. Daniel and Sam exchanged looks and then shrugged, dividing the rest of the equipment between them.

The two and half hours it took them to return to the stargate was cold and damp. The morning was not only chilly, but a light drizzle had begun, settled cold and wet over everything. Teal'c kept Jack's head covered. Or at least he tried to. Jack kept poking his head out curiously to see what was going on around him. He didn't chatter like many human children, but he periodically would ask a question. Teal'c, who had learned the ancients' language the same time Jack had, answered carefully. As he rarely had cause to use it lately, his Latin was rusty at best. Jack didn't seem to mind.

They reached the stargate with a sense of relief, Sam moving immediately to dial home. The trademark 'ker-woosh' of the gate's event horizon made Jack hide his face against Teal'c's chest with a whimper of fear, but brought a grin from the rest of them. They knew that noise meant that they could go home. Teal'c rumbled soothingly at him for a moment. It wasn't long before he would look out again. He twisted in the former jaffa's arms to reach out toward Daniel.

With faint surprise, Daniel took him, feeling small arms wrapping around his neck as Jack tried to tuck his head under Daniel's chin. He could feel the small body trembling against him. They had to get Jack warm and checked out. The three of them quickly approached the liquid-like surface and stepped through. Daniel felt the arms tighten into a strangle hold as they passed through the event horizon.

General George Hammond stood in the gate room watching the flickering surface of the wormhole. The iris had been opened once SG-1 GDO signal had been received and confirmed. They were back early, which could have meant one of two things. There had been nothing worth seeing, or there was something wrong. From his experience the latter was the more likely of the two scenarios.

Hammond watched as first Sam, then Teal'c, stepped through and onto the ramp. Then Daniel stepped through the gate holding on to a large bundle. A moment later the gate wisped out of existence. Frowning in concern he leaned forward to tip the microphone toward him.

"Major Carter, where is Colonel O'Neill?" he asked. The response was unexpected, a small head popped out of the bundle that Daniel was carrying. Was that a child Daniel was carrying?

"Right there, General," Sam replied, looking over at Daniel as she walked down the ramp, to be quickly followed by Teal'c and Daniel.

Sometimes the general didn't like being right. "Report to the infirmary," he said before snapping off the microphone. There was silence in the control room. Then he turned on his heel to meet the team in the infirmary and find out exactly was going on. A downsized Colonel was not good news by any stretch of the imagination. How it was possible defied his imagination.

Thirty minutes later Daniel was sitting on a gurney with Jack sitting on his lap while Janet examined him. Jack refused to be separated from him even though he could identify who Janet was. He even knew he was in the infirmary.

Teal'c and Sam had completed their post mission exams and had moved over to one side of the infirmary, talking to the general about the situation. Hammond glanced at the archaeologist and the child while the other two continued to debrief him. With their history, it would have seemed more likely that Daniel would be the one something strange happened to. Jack was simply prone to injuries.

Jack pushed Janet's hand away when she tried to check his eyes with her penlight. She found herself smiling faintly. "Obviously there are some things that haven't changed," she said glanced up at Daniel. Jack always complained about having his eyes checked. "Has he spoken much?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. "He's actually said very little, which I find strange," he replied. "He asked a few questions on the way here, all in Latin. They were fairly intelligent questions, too. Not what I'd expect from a child of his apparent age."

Other than the incident with the penlight, Jack remained silent, seated on Daniel's lap. He didn't even protest when Janet took blood samples for testing. But once the band-aid was in place, he twisted on Daniel's lap, tucking his head down as he sucked on his two fingers.

The General strode over to the gurney where Daniel and Jack were, followed closely by Sam and Teal'c.

"Well, doctor?" Hammond asked, looking down at the child, who raised his brown eyes to stare back at him.

"It certainly seems to be Colonel O'Neill as a child," Janet said. "But I can't confirm it's really him until we get the DNA tests back. That will take a couple of days. Other than that, I would say he's a perfectly healthy five-year-old child. However, I would like to keep him here in the infirmary overnight for observation."

When Daniel tried to set Jack down on the bed and step back, the quiet and compliant child vanished instantly. He cried out for Daniel, reaching for him. He would have jumped from the bed if an orderly hadn't restrained him and that only made the situation worse, as Jack's howls of fear rose in volume.

It took all three members of SG-1 to calm him. It was clear that he would not stay calm unless at least one of them was with him. Daniel was apparently on the top of the list, as he was back in Daniel's lap, hugging him for all he was worth.

"I'll stay with him," Daniel said finally.

"We can take shifts," Sam added as Teal'c nodded in agreement.

It was an hour later when Hammond met with Sam and Daniel along with Doctor Frazier for a debriefing in his office. Teal'c remained with Jack, Daniel having successfully traded off the young man once he had fallen asleep in Daniel's arms.

"Daniel was caught in the light over a minute before the colonel was able to push him out of it," Sam was saying. She gestured to the video monitor next to the table and hit the play button on the remote. Sam had been video taping the walls when the colonel shouted. She had spun in place and the camera had captured the site of Daniel caught in the light, frozen. A moment later they saw the colonel leap forward, knocking Daniel out of the light and being caught himself. The video became jumpy, and then shut off.

"Daniel's exam shows no effect of youthening at all," Janet said. "For it to have affected Colonel O'Neill so quickly it should have had some affect on Dr. Jackson. Since it didn't I'm considering Major Carter's theory about the ATA gene."

Hammond frowned slightly. He had seen Jack go through a lot but this was the strangest so far. "So how long will this 'youthening' last?"

Janet shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't know," she said. "There are no nanobots or any other foreign substance in his blood work. From everything we can test here, it's Jack, just as a five year old. It's not like Argos where he was able to return to normal after couple weeks."

"Are you saying this could be permanent?" Hammond asked the shock showing clearly on his face.

"Unless his DNA results come back with a very weird story, then yes sir," Janet said. "Colonel O'Neill may have to grow up all over again."

There was silence around the table for long moments. Sam and Daniel exchanged looks on what this could mean for Jack, but also what it would mean for their team and stargate command. Jack had been second in command. A position he could no long fulfill in his current state.

"Thank you," Hammond said. "Dismissed." He rose from his seat and headed into his office. There was a phone call he was going to have to make.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Reversal of Fortune: Part 4 Reversal of Fortune: Part 4

By Gemsong

Daniel woke slowly. He was still in the infirmary, having fallen asleep one of the beds while staying with Jack. Someone had tossed a blanket over him and the small warm body against his left side. He looked down to see Jack's brown head on his chest, moving up and down slightly with his breathing. Shifting a little, he was able to see Jack's fingers firmly stuck in his mouth.

A smile teased the corner of his mouth. Jack was apparently the type to suck his fingers, instead of his thumb, as some children were want to do. He reached up to stroke Jack's soft hair, amazed at the texture. Jack had normally kept his hair cut very short. Now it was longer, bringing out its tendency to curl.

Daniel sighed slightly as he slid Jack off of his chest, letting him curl up beside him. When Jack didn't wake from the move, Daniel slowly got out of the bed. Jack snuggled deeper into the warm spot Daniel had left behind, curling into a ball beneath the blankets. Daniel looked down at him, his hand smoothing Jack's hair, unable to resist the motion. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized he had been here all night. The others, seeing him asleep, had probably decided to leave him be.

Right now, he wanted a shower and food, in that order. He looked back over at Jack, wondering if he dared leave him alone, remembering how upset he had become when they tried to leave him alone yesterday. At the same time he didn't want to wake Jack up before he had to. The problem was solved moments later when he heard the door to the infirmary open. In a moment the curtains slid aside, revealing Teal'c standing before him. In his usual silence he stepped into the curtained off area.

"I will watch O'Neill while you refresh yourself," Teal'c said in a soft voice as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down on it. Should Jack wake up, he would see Teal'c's familiar face beside him.

"Thanks," Daniel said with a stretch. With a last look at the small sleeping form, and a nod to Teal'c, he left the infirmary.

It took Daniel about an hour to shower and have breakfast. As soon as he had finished eating he headed back to the infirmary, where he found Teal'c still there. He had been joined by Sam, who was sitting on Jack's bed with a breakfast tray, coaxing him to eat the bowl of oatmeal she had brought him.

As Daniel entered Jack's looked up from the bowl to see who it was. When he saw it was Daniel his face lit up. "Daniel!" he said holding up his arms in a child's universal signal to be picked up. Daniel obliged, feeling the small arms go around his neck in a tight hug As Jack settled on his hip.

You went away, Jack said, his voice muffled against the side of Daniel's neck.

Daniel frowned slightly in concentration. Latin was not normally a spoken language, but at this rate he would be forced to become fluent quickly. I came back, he said. I will always come back.

Jack lifted his head. Leave no one behind, he said, his face serious and his tone quite solemn.

Daniel nodded. He gave him another squeeze, and then set him back down on the bed. Finish your food, he said.

Jack obediently turned back to Sam, giving her his full attention. Sam smiled at the serious little face and went back to helping him master the mechanics of feeding himself. Daniel pulled up another chair and sat down.

Leaning back, he looked at his friends. "Has he said much?" Daniel asked as he turned his attention to watching Jack eat with studied concentration.

"Very little," Teal'c replied. "He asked where you were. He also told us he was hungry, thus the attempt at breakfast."

"That's all?"

"He asked the names of things, wanting to know what they are called in English," Sam said, joining the conversation. Jack's eating was a little messy, so Sam quickly wiped away the worst of it. "He knows I don't speak Latin." She continued.

"He speaks slowly to help me understand and uses simple terms," Teal'c added.

Daniel watched Jack and he slowly drank a glass of milk. "Not much like the Jack O'Neill we all know," he said.

"Yes and no," Sam said. "Some of his mannerisms are the same. He seems to remember only certain things. He knows who we are and seems to trust us, though it's obvious you're the one he trusts the most." She sighed slightly as she wiped away the milk mustache once again.

Jack looked at Sam, and then pointed to the milk carton, looking at her expectantly.

"Milk," she replied, guessing at what word he wanted. He could have meant the carton, but she didn't think so.

Jack then mimed pouring the milk into his glass. Sam understood. "Pour," she said, making sure she enunciated clearly.

He nodded, and then looked at her flashing the unmistakable O'Neill smile at its most charming. "Pour milk?" he asked.

Sam frowned slightly. Jack held out his glass to her. "Pour milk." He repeated. Sam's face cleared as she smiled.

"You want more milk," she said. She picked up the tray, looking over toward Daniel. "Tell him I'm just going to take this back to the commissary and I'll bring him some more milk."

Daniel repeated her words for Jack's benefit, though the syntax seemed to be a little off. Jack nodded his understanding and graced Sam with another of his smiles.

As Sam left, Janet stepped in. She set a paper bag on the foot of the bed, smiling up at Jack, and then moved up the bed until she was standing next to him. "How are we feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I believe we are all quite well, Doctor Frazier," Teal'c answered for all of them.

Janet smiled at the response and then turned her attention to Jack. The child had reclaimed his place on Daniel's lap and was watching her with a look that seemed to take in everything around him. She moved closer to them, and then held out her hands to Jack. He frowned at her, and then looked up at Daniel. Daniel nodded encouragingly at the boy. Jack reluctantly released his hold on Daniel, allowing Janet to lift him from Daniel's lap.

Janet gently took Jack's fingers out of his mouth, then set him down on the bed beside Daniel. The examination went quickly, with the doctor noting no changes in his physical condition. She did find it a bit unnerving seeing the normally fidgety colonel in this quiet and cooperative child.

"So do you think he can be released today?" Daniel asked as Janet finished her examination.

"I don't see why not," she answered. "Physically there is nothing wrong with him other than the fact that he is a child and not an adult." She looked between Daniel and Teal'c. "We've set up a VIP room for him and I've scheduled Doctor McKenzie to see how much he knows and how much he doesn't."

"Does Doctor McKenzie speak Latin?" Teal'c asked.

"Not that I know of," replied Janet.

"Then Daniel Jackson must attend the session with O'Neill to facilitate communications," Teal'c said. "O'Neill only communicates in Latin."

Janet frowned. She had forgotten that aspect. "I'll let him know," she said. Then she gestured toward the bag she had placed at the foot of the bed. "One of the nurses has a child about Colonel O'Neill's current size and had donated some clothing for him.

"Thanks Janet," Daniel said, reaching for the bag. The doctor left as Sam entered the infirmary, on her way back with Jack's milk.

In the bag Daniel found underwear, tee-shirts, jeans and socks. A pair of slippers had been included that Jack could wear until they sized shoes for him. Separating a set of clothes, Daniel dressed Jack while Teal'c filled Sam in on Jack's status. She frowned at the thought of Jack seeing McKenzie. His adult persona didn't care for the man and had to be ordered by the general to speak with him. She was relieved that Daniel would be with him when that meeting occurred.

Once dressed, Daniel helped Jack down off the bed. Holding his hand he led him from the infirmary. Teal'c and Sam followed, Teal'c grabbing the bag with the remainder of the donated clothing.

A few minutes later they were at Jack's new home. The VIP room was drab and not exactly child friendly, but Jack seemed not to be bothered by the fact. His first order of business was to take Sam's hand and lead her around the room, pointing to things for her to identify.

Daniel watched them moving around the room, observing his behavior. Jack had been fond of pulling the 'dumb colonel' routine with his teammates. None of them bought it completely, though sometimes it seemed sincere. But as Daniel observed the child he noticed that Jack only had to be told once what the word for a certain object was. After completing one circuit of the room, he led Sam around the room again, this time identifying the items she had pointed out the first time around in English. He didn't make a single mistake.

Daniel frowned. More questions than answers were coming to his mind. Was this the real Jack, a clone, or had the device done more than downsize him? Had it altered his intelligence as well? That thought made Daniel uneasy. What had been done to his friend?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Reversal of Fortune Part 5

by Gemsong

The intercom buzzed quietly in the room, rousing Daniel from the nap that he had taken while apparently reading one of his books. Stretching, he rose from the chair to the wall, touching the activation pad before it buzzed again.

"Jackson here," he answered, speaking toward the pickup.

"Dr. Jackson, this is Dr. McKenzie. It's time for the interview with Colonel O'Neill. Yet you and he are not here yet." He could hear the disapproval in McKenzie's voice.

"Have you ever tried to get a five year old to take a nap?" Daniel countered with. "Jack only fell asleep an hour ago. Once he awakens I'll buzz you, then bring him to your office." Tapping the pad again, he cut the connection.

It was several hours later when Daniel, with a young Jack in tow, headed down the corridors to the doctor's office. Daniel wasn't sure if Jack would know where he was being taken at first, but it soon became clear that he did. Once Jack realized where they were going he become very reluctant, slowing down and trying to pull Daniel down several different corridors.. Daniel resolved the problem by picking Jack up and slinging him under his arm.

If McKenzie was uncomfortable with the situation, he gave no sign of it as Jack and Daniel entered his office. He gestured to a grouping of comfortable leather chairs with a coffee table between them. On the table was a pitcher of water and some glasses. Moving over to one of the chairs Daniel tried to put Jack down, but he would have none of that, clinging to Daniel like a child-sized leech.

McKenzie watched the interaction as Daniel finally gave up trying to get Jack to sit down by himself and settled the two of them down in one of the chairs. Jack leaned against Daniel's chest and stared at the psychiatrist with a slight scowl. McKenzie leaned back in his own chair after reaching out to the tape recorder and flipping it on. He wanted to record the session. If Jack was in fact speaking ancient Latin, he wanted a secondary translation to ensure the accuracy of Daniel's translations.

"If we can get started?" McKenzie asked, receiving a cautious nod from Daniel. McKenzie's gaze turned to the boy. "Please state your full name, Colonel."

Daniel translated the question as accurately as possible. "_Jonathan Charles O'Neill_," came the reply.

"And who is that?" McKenzie asked, gesturing toward Daniel.

_Doctor Daniel Jackson_, Jack replied.

From that point on, the questions became more difficult for Jack. Daniel kept his voice low but clear as he translated for both Jack and the doctor.

"Do you know how you got here?" McKenzie asked.

_Daniel brought me through the great ring of water_, Jack replied.

"Before that, do you know how you arrived on the planet?"

_There was light. Then I was there._

"How did you get there?"

_The light brought me._

"Where were you before the light brought you there?"

Jack was abruptly silent. Daniel repeated the question but the child stubbornly remained silent two fingers in his mouth. Daniel reached out to gently pull the fingers from his mouth. _Do you remember where you were, Jack?_ he asked again.

Slowly the child shook his head. _I remember only some things. I remember the people_, Jack replied slowly. _I remember things I should not remember._

"What do you mean?" McKenzie asked. "Why shouldn't you remember?"

_I was not there_, Jack replied. He was slowly pulling himself into a ball on Daniel's lap. _I know it was a long time past. I could not have been there. But I remember._

McKenzie nodded, giving what he hoped was an encouraging smile to the child. "Do you remember being bigger than you are now?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. _No,_ he said shortly. _Daniel says I was once an adult. I do not remember this._

"Do you believe him?" the doctor asked.

Jack surprisingly nodded. _I remember the people here. I remember the feelingsI haveof these people. I remember I do not like you,_ Jack said quite firmly.

McKenzie's eyebrows shot up as Daniel translated what Jack said. Daniel struggled to hold back a smile as McKenzie nodded slightly, making a few notes on the pad in his lap. In a moment he looked over at Jack again, changing the direction of his questions. "Colonel, I know this is hard, but I need you tell me about the place SG-1 found you.."

Jack twisted in Daniel's lap until he was half turned against his chest. One hand was clutching Daniel's shirt tightly as he began to shiver. _They were not right in the mind,_ Jack said, his voice muffled. Daniel felt the small body begin to tremble as he translated.

"Can you explain that? Do you know what they were doing there?" McKenzie asked.

_They… they wanted what they could not have,_ Jack muttered. Daniel's hand began to move in soothing circles on his back.

"What did they want?" McKenzie asked. He kept his voice low and steady as he saw the child was becoming stressed by what he was asking.

Jack was silent for a moment, his face buried against Daniel's chest. Gently Daniel tipped his face up and repeated the question in a soft voice. He saw Jack's brown eyes filling with tears.

_They wanted to be young,_ Jack said, his voice trembling with emotion. _They wanted to be young forever. They used the machine over and over. They got younger and younger. But they forgot things. How to do things. How to fix things. But they couldn't stop. They kept trying to be younger. Then… then the cold time came. They forgot too much. They didn't remember how to call the others. Or take care of themselves.. They became sick. They used the machine more. They were too young. They couldn't survive. They died. They all died!_

By the end of that disjointed speech, Jack was in full hysterics, sobbing against Daniel's chest. Daniel and McKenzie exchanged glances as the psychiatrist nodded. That would be enough for today. What the child knew was obviously distressing and painful. The deep grief was apparent.

McKenzie quietly shut off the tape, then rose, leaving Daniel and Jack alone in his office. Daniel held the child, rocking him slightly, crooning soft comforting sounds as Jack cried. The front of his shirt was soaked by the time Jack's tears slowed to a stop. Daniel reached for the box of tissues and gently wiped his face and helped him blow his nose.

"Feeling any better?" he asked in English with thinking.

Jack nodded in response. Daniel frowned, then turned Jack to face him. "Jack?" he asked. The child looked up. Then, realizing, he dropped his head quickly, avoiding Daniel's eyes.

Daniel's mouth tightened a little. "How good is your English now?" he asked. He voice was a little stern. He expected a truthful answer.

Jack squirmed, looking anywhere but at Daniel. "I learn," he said. "Sam teach. Sam talk. I listen. You talk. I listen. Teal'c talk. I listen."

"I see," was all that Daniel said. Setting Jack on his feet he got up, then took Jack's hand as they walked out of the room. As they walked he thought about what Jack had said. It wasn't as simple as he made it sound. English was one of the more complex languages to learn if you weren't a native speaker of it. Jack was either playing some game with them, or there was something else involved with his ability to learn so quickly. He looked down at the subdued child beside him that clung to his hand.

There were still too many questions and not enough answers. Jack knew things he shouldn't yet there were things he should know but didn't. Jack had turned into a complex puzzle. A puzzle he needed to solve if he was to help his friend return to what he was. If that was even possible.

Two days later found them at another meeting. Jack was there, sitting on Daniel's lap, since he could barely see over the edge of the table. Sam and Teal'c sat on either side of them. Across the table sat Janet, McKenzie and Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon. General Hammond sat at the head, his eyes taking in everything, down to the chairs the others decided to sit in. After a moment he gestured to Janet to begin.

The petite doctor opened the folder in front of her as she tucked a dark hair behind her ear. "The test results have come back," she said. "The DNA is a perfect match to Colonel O'Neill. There are no anomalies to indicate that this is a clone. His blood work continues to show to be clear of any unusual technology or chemicals. According to every test I ran, including a couple I made up, that is Colonel O'Neill. He is a perfectly healthy five-year-old child. I also did a comparison to his medical records and found that any evidence of injury he received after age five cannot be found. It's as if they never happened to him."

McKenzie spoke next. "Mentally, Colonel seems to be a normal five year old child in most ways, but not all," he said. "There are obvious signs of trauma from his experience of being made younger. He remembers things that even he knows he shouldn't remember. His memory of the Stargate and the personnel involved is sketchy at best."

While most were listening intently to the reports, Jack was leaning forward on the table with a pen in hand, sketching a picture on the pad of paper in front of him. He seemed to have no interest in what was being said about him, with nothing from is posture indicating that he was even listening.

"Intellectually, Colonel tested very high," McKenzie continued. "He currently has an IQ of about 145 to 150. After checking his previous psychological evaluations and tests, I was surprised to learn that his IQ has always been that high." He paused a moment to let that sink in as they all stared at him in surprise. Then all eyes turned to Jack. The 'dumb colonel' routine had definitely been an act.

Jack felt the stares and looked up, his brown eyes wide with childish innocence, as if he had no idea what they were talking about. After a moment he turned back to the drawing he was working on.

"Doctor Jackson, do you have anything to add?" Hammond asked.

Daniel hesitated for only a second. They had a need to know. "Jack is an anomaly," he said, glancing at McKenzie. "The IQ testing may not be that accurate. I think it's much higher. For example, his understanding of English, which was non-existent when he arrived, is now well past the rudimentary phase."

Jack lowered his head over his drawing until his nose seemed to merge with the paper itself.

"It is very likely he understands a lot more of what we are saying than he's willing to admit," Daniel continued.

Hammond's eyes narrowed. "Is that true, Colonel?" he asked, directing the question to the child.

Jack peeked up at him, chewing on his bottom lip. As an adult would say, he was busted. "Not Colonel," he said. "Jack."

"All right, is it true, Jack?" Hammond continued. "Can you understand us now?"

Jack squirmed in Daniel's lap, hunching back against the older man. "Understand some," he said slowly. "Not all."

Sam, watching Jack, glanced down at the picture he had been drawing. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at. She pulled the picture toward her, picking it up to study it.

"Is there something wrong Major?" Hammond asked concern in his voice.

Sam slowly turned the drawing around so that the others at the table could see it. "This is a variation of the power source that Jack built when he had downloaded the Ancients' library," she said. "This has some unusual enhancements."

"I was unaware that O'Neill understood the basics of the design," Teal'c said.

"As far as I could tell, he didn't," Sam said, glancing at the child in Daniel's lap. Jack was doing his best to make himself as small as possible on Daniel's lap, his two fingers jammed in his mouth, being sucked on for all his was worth.

"Then perhaps this is a side effect of the full activation of his ancient gene," Teal'c said. "I would also like to remind everyone that O'Neill had the library of the ancients downloaded into his mind. Perhaps this change has allowed him to regain access its contents."

"But the Asgard removed that knowledge," Janet said.

"Did they?" Daniel asked, his hand rubbing Jack's arm as he held him close to his chest. "Or did they just suppress it so his conscious mind couldn't access it?"

"If his transformation activated the ancient gene to its full capacities, then that could be what allowed him to access the library," Janet said with a slight frown. She was talking more to herself than to the others. "It could also explain why his memory of us is sketchy. Not enough room in his head, so things get pushed aside. I'd like to do some more tests. See where his brain activity is rating as well as another series of CAT scans."

Hammond nodded. "Agreed, doctor," he said. "However, we can't keep him on base indefinitely. "Whatever else he is, he is still Jack, and he is still a child. This is not the best environment for him. I'm sure we can all agree on that."

"I could take him home with me," Janet offered. "Cassie would understand the situation and could watch him when I'm not there."

If there was any doubt that Jack understood what was being said around him, his next actions proved beyond a doubt that he could. "No!" He cried, lifting his head. He whirled around, locking his arms around Daniel in a chokehold. "No! Want Daniel! Stay Daniel! No Janet!"

Daniel tired to loosen the grip so he could get a breath. "Jack, it might be a better idea if you…"

"NO! NO! NO!" Jack howled. "Want you! Stay with you!"

Hammond rubbed his temple at the volume that Jack was producing. "I think, Doctor Jackson, that the decision has been made by young Master Jack there," he said.

"All right… all right… Jack," Daniel said trying to sooth the sobbing child. "You'll stay with me. Okay? Calm down. It's okay."

"Now we just need a cover story," Sam said as Jack started to calm now that, in his eyes, the crisis was over.

Jack, still trembling in Daniel's arms, his spoke up, his voice quavering. "Daniel daddy," he said.

Daniel looked down at the brown-haired brown-eyed child. "How am I supposed to make anyone believe that?" he asked, gesturing with one hand toward his lighter hair and eyes.

"Shar're," Teal'c said abruptly. "You had been forced to leave her behind. Recently you found out she had your child and were able to locate and retrieve him."

"That will work for the time being," Hammond said. "In the meantime, we will send a message to the Asgard and the Tok'ra to see if they have any ideas on how Colonel O'Neill… Jack, can be returned to himself. For now, you are all dismissed."

Daniel continued to sooth Jack as the others left the room, leaving them alone. "Jack, I have the feeling you are up to something," he said.

Jack said nothing, his fingers in his mouth, his head bent down so that Daniel could not see his face. The answer to that question was going to have to wait.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Reversal of Fortune: Part 6

By Gemsong

General Hammond put SG-1 on stand down for the next couple weeks, giving the team the time to work on getting Jack settled outside the complex. Keeping him cooped up in the VIP lounge really wasn't working, and the environment just wasn't the place for a young boy to stay. It had only been two days since Jack's transformation, and he was already complaining in the manner of a child, which is to say he was being a whiny brat. There had to take be another option, and he had tasked SG-1 to find it.

Daniel had thought first about his two-bedroom apartment, but quickly decided that wasn't a viable option. The second bedroom had long ago been converted into his office, and there just wasn't an easy way to change it back into a bedroom. Besides, Jack's house simply had more room. There were two bedrooms, as well as a den that could be converted into an office quite easily. Daniel had spent so much time living with Jack on and off over the years, he was equally comfortable there as his was in his own place. Plus, he hoped that the familiarity of the home house would help Jack adjust.

Daniel took over the master bedroom, while Sam and Janet re-did the Jack's guest room spare into something more child-friendly. Based on his recent behavior Jack was a child in many ways. Occasionally though Daniel would catch an expression on Jack's face that was anything like a child's. It was enough to keep him from fully accepting that the situation was what it appeared to be. He was sure there was more going on with Jack than what Jack let others see. He just hadn't caught Jack out yet.

The next few days were a whirl of activity. Teal'c helped Daniel move his possessions into Jack's house, along with most of his library. Doing so would allow him to continue to work on the ongoing projects he had that wouldn't just wait for Jack's situation to resolve itself. Luckily there was more than enough room in Jack's larger home to accommodate his things without having it seeming crowded.

To keep Jack out from underfoot while Teal'c and Daniel were working Sam and Janet took Jack on a shopping trip for new clothing, along with other essentials. The two sets of clothes that Janet had given him desperately needed to be replaced.

Surprisingly it didn't go as smoothly as either woman would have hoped. In the clothing department, Jack was very firm about what he would or would not wear. Jack's English had improved, but his use of the word 'no' and the phrase 'not want' came out repeatedly. Jeans and khakis were accepted without protest, but shirts, sweaters and jackets that even remotely fit the word 'cute' were immediately rejected without a second thought.

There were exceptions, of course. His preferences hinted back to things that had been his tastes and favorite pastimes as an adult. While the 'Simpsons' shirts were quickly rejected, the 'Simpsons' pajamas were a must have. Just like the kid-sized hockey and baseball shirts. He had to have those too. Jack also shamelessly used the big-eyed puppy dog expression he was quickly becoming adept with to get the flannel shirts that had caught his eye.

Once the bulk of the shopping was completed Jack willingly let the two women select other essential things for him, from underwear to a kid-sized toothbrush and comb. Autumn was approaching, so they also stocked him up on winter wear.

By the end of the day all three were exhausted. They made their way to the parking lot, Sam maneuvered their purchases to Jack's SUV while Janet settled Jack into the car seat. Jack apparently had decided to trust Janet enough to put his arms around her neck and put his head on her shoulder and had fallen asleep. He barely awoke as he was transferred to the back seat, falling immediately back to asleep once he was buckled in.

Once When the SUV was loaded Sam slid behind the wheel as Janet joined her on the passenger side, securing her seat belt as she settled in.

"When we find a way to return the colonel to normal there is going to be some serious payback," Sam said, starting the vehicle and pulling out of the parking lot.

Janet chuckled. "Thank god for a Target close by," she said. "Imagine if we took him to the mall."

"I would rather not think about that, thank you very much," Sam said. "I think Daniel and Teal'c can have that pleasure." Janet laughed again, glancing at the boy asleep in the back seat.

"Cassie wasn't this difficult the first time we took her shopping," Janet said as Sam pulled out of the parking lot.

"Cassie was older and a girl," Sam said. "She didn't start out opinionated about what she wore. She just evolved that way later."

Janet chuckled again. Apparently even at age five, Jack O'Neill was already opinionated. If he had been like this the first time around, it was Janet's opinion that his parents had been saints in allowing him to reach adulthood. In the back seat the object of their attentions slept on, his two fingers stuck in his mouth, making him look innocent and adorable. Just like any child his age who was sleeping. , Thus thus bringing to mind the old adage "Looks can be deceiving."

By the time they had returned to Jack's house, Daniel had finished moving in into the house, as well as dealing with nosey neighbors the had shown up to see what was going on. So far the cover story they had concocted was holding up. Daniel had told them that Colonel O'Neill was away on a long-term mission, and Daniel and his son were house- sitting while he was gone. Some of the neighbors recognized him from one of the numerous times he had stayed over, which explained his presence. Explaining Jack brought the cover story for his dark haired son now came into play. His obvious discomfort in telling the story was attributed to grief over the loss of his wife. Grief that, in truth, was only partially an act. Daniel couldn't help but think that if he and Share had a child together, that child would be about Jack's age.

Daniel heard the SUV pull into the driveway, so he and went out to meet them. Seeing Jack asleep in the back brought a grin to his face. He opened the door and began to lift Jack from the seat. As he did the little boy woke up and wound his arms around his neck, letting Daniel carry him inside.

As they were bringing in the packages Teal'c returned. He had left to do some grocery shopping, since the contents of Jack's cupboards were pretty much non-existent, with Janet referring to the fridge as a penicillin factory gone mad before she'd attacked it with cleansers. You could eat off its surface now. Apparently, from the contents of the trash they'd taken out when they first got there, Jack ate a lot of take-out when he wasn't on base, even though they all knew he could cook, and cook well.

Teal'c brought in the first load of groceries, making several trips before he'd brought them all in. Daniel, meanwhile, began the task of putting everything away. As most of the shelves and cupboards were empty he found it simple to use the same system here as he did at home. Immediately it made him feel more at homecomfortable as the groceries were put away.

Meanwhile Janet and Sam were finishing finished setting up the spare room, putting away clothing and hanging the posters that Jack had begged for up on the walls. Hockey, Star Wars and the Simpsons were the subjects of the posters that soon adorned all four walls.

Jack had awakened when he was brought inside, and had initially been watching the ladies set up his room. He'd grown tired of that quickly, and went looking for Daniel. Once he found him in the kitchen, he moved to his side, wrapping his arms around Daniel's right leg, almost tripping the man in the process. After spending the afternoon with Sam and Janet he wanted Daniel now, and became very clingy.

"I will complete this task, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c offered. M moving into the kitchen. "I believe O'Neill requires your attention."

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel said. He took Jack by the hand and led him to the living room. Sitting Jack on the couch, he kneeled down until they were eye to eye.

"Jack, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to pull the boy's fingers from his mouth. As he did he noticed that Jack had sucked on them so much during the course of the day they were starting to look a little bit water logged.

Jack's eyes dropped down. "This… my house when big?" he asked slowly.

Daniel nodded. "That's right. This is your house," he said. "I will be staying with you so you won't be alone."

"Sam and Teal'c?"

"They'll come and visit, I promise," Daniel said keeping a positive note in his tone.

"Janet?"

"I'm sure she'll come to visit to and to check on you," Daniel said with a slight smile. A scowl crossed Jack's face.

"No needles," the child said firmly.

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "I'll make sure to tell her that," he said. "Do you want to see your room now? I'm sure Sam and Janet are almost done."

Jack nodded his head and let Daniel take him by the hand. He followed him up the stairs to the spare room, which was across from the master bedroom. All of his clothes had been folded and put in the drawers of the bureau. The posters had been pinned to the wall, but the room still looked a little plain. It was obvious that, while set up for a child, no child actually lived here yet. Daniel made a mental note to see what he could do about that when time permitted. Provided of course they don't find a cure for Jack's condition first.

Jack released his hand and ran to Sam and Janet, throwing his arms around first Janet's waist and then Sam's in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Janet!" he crowed. "Thank you Sam!" He then ran to the single bed and jumped up on it, then began bouncing up and down.

"Jack, don't jump on the bed," Daniel said automatically, stepping forward and snatching him up literally out of the air.

Jack giggled and threw his arms around his neck. "Love Daniel!" he crowed.

Daniel blinked, startled. He saw the same expression mirrored on Janet and Sam's face. His arms tightened slightly around the small body that was wrapped around him. Jack had never said those words to Daniel aloud, but he had shown him in so many small ways, Daniel always knew without being told.

But hearing those words in the childish voice was like a kick in the stomach he hadn't expected. "I love you too Jack," he said softly, resting his cheek against the soft hair.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Reversal of Fortune: Part 7

By Gemsong

The evening was late Daniel sat alone in the darkened living room. He had his eyes closed, with his head leaning against the back of the couch. His sock-clad feet were propped up on the coffee table as he took several slow deep breaths in an attempt to relax. The day had been hectic, but now all the essentials of his new life with a five-year-old Jack had been taken care of quickly. At least he hoped so.

The thought made Daniel smile slightly. He thought about all the help he'd gotten from Sam, Janet, and Teal'c. They were certainly more than a team; they were a family. A family that included only a few people outside of SG-1 team, such as Janet and General Hammond.

He thought about the events of earlier this evening. Janet had left early to go home to Cassie. Teal'c and Sam remained longer and had dinner with him and Jack. He'd prepared a meal that had several items included in it that Jack hadn't liked as an adult. It seemed that he had the same dislikes now. Jack wouldn't even try the brussel sprouts. He wasn't overtly rude about it, though he did mutter a few Arabic curses.

These tripped Jack up again. On a hunch, Daniel reprimanded him gently in the same language. Jack apologized, but when he realized what he'd done when he saw the expression on Daniel's face, he knew he was busted yet again. He now knew three languages, and Daniel was fairly certain it those wouldn't be the only ones. Jack reacted by folding his arms on the table and putting his head down with a sigh. The adults left him alone as they finished their meal, talking quietly among themselves as they did. It wasn't until after they had finished dinner that Daniel realized Jack had fallen asleep. The little boy had had a long day, and it had finally caught up with him.

Daniel picked him up gently and carried him to his room. Jack never woke, even when Daniel stripped him out of his clothes, dressed him in his new pajamas and tucked him into bed.

Daniel watched him sleep for a long moment, sitting on the side of the bed. He reached out, his fingers brushing back the dark curls that fell over Jack's forehead. He had curled up in a ball, clutching his pillow, his fingers again taking up residence in his mouth. Daniel pulled them out, but even as he did he didn't expect it to last long. He frowned as he thought that he might have to do something about then, and then smiled as he looked at Jack again. He leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead, then quietly left the room. He left the door cracked and the hallway light on In case Jack got up in the middle of the night.

By the time Daniel finished with Jack and returned to the kitchen Sam and Teal'c had finished the clean up and were waiting to say their good-byes. Daniel found himself hugging both of them in gratitude, something he normally didn't do. Something about this situation pushed him to it. Sam hugged hard and kissed his cheek, promising to call him the next day. Teal'c's hug would probably crack several ribs if he had used his full strength. Fortunately Daniel only had to endure a lack of air for a few seconds. As he let go Teal'c made Daniel promise to call him if he needed anything, day or night. Daniel had reluctantly agreed.

After the door shut behind his friends he had stopped for a moment. Now the house was quiet and he had stopped to enjoy the lack of the stimulation of his senses.

The thought of that moment slid his mind into the present. Here he was as, at home in Jack's house as he had been in his own apartment. Several times Jack had insisted that he move in while he settled down and hunted for a place to live. The first time was when he returned from Abydos. Most recently right after he had returned from his ascension. He had been surprised and pleased when he found out that Jack had put all his personal belongings in storage, just in case he came back.

Daniel reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up as he did so. He knew he should go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day, with a hyperactive Jack in exploration mode. He also hoped to get some answers to what might be happening with his friend. He knew that was not going to be an easy thing to do. There were things Jack wouldn't want to remember. Daniel was sure the key to what happened to Jack was in those memories. The trick would be drawing them out of the child. Jack was a stubborn adult when he didn't want to share something. From what he'd seen so far he had no reason to believe it would be any different with this version of him.

As he sat thinking Daniel slowly became aware of the sense of being watched. As the only thing in the living room that he knew of that could be looking at him were the fish in the fish tank, this had to be something else. Slowly he opened his eyes, adjusting his glasses as he sat up. He blanched as he stared at the faintly glowing figure sitting close by. Actually the figure was perched on the coffee table next to his feet. It smiled at Daniel.

"Skar'ra?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

"It has been a long time, Dan'yel," the ascended Abydonian said.

"Yes… it has," Daniel replied, putting his feet down on the floor. Skar'ra looked pretty much the same as he did the last time Daniel saw him. Except for the faint glow, this seemed to be part of his new existence. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Ascended beings didn't just drop by for a cup of coffee or pass the time with small talk.

"We are not sure it is…. wrong," Skar'ra said. "But it was unexpected. Something like this would more likely have happened to you."

"It almost did, if it hadn't been for Jack," Daniel said.

The young looking man shook his head slightly. "No, it could not have happened to you," he said. "You do not have the blood of the Ancients."

"We thought that might be the reason he was affected and not me," Daniel said. "But there is more to this, isn't there?"

"Yes, Dan'yel," Skar'ra said quietly. "The task before you will not be an easy one. You must protect O'Neill. All that he had learned when he first was filled with the Ancients' knowledge has been reawakened within him."

Daniel's mouth tightened slightly. It matched what they had theorized. Having confirmation didn't make him feel better.

"That almost killed him," Daniel said. "Is there any way to suppress it again?"

Skar'ra shook his head. "This change to him affects many things. His knowledge will not cut him off from you as it did before," he said. "But…. O'Neill is a child and will need your protection. Your guidance."

Daniel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're telling me we can't make him an adult again," he said.

"I am sorry, Dan'yel," Skar'ra replied. "You cannot. He will become adult again in the fullness of time. Not before."

"We've sent messages to the Asgard and the Tok'ra… " Daniel said. While not as old as the Ancients, they were still very advanced.

Skar'ra shook his head. "I am sorry Dan'yel," he said. "They will not have the means to change this."

There was a little accusation in his tone. "You knew this would happen," Daniel said.

Skar'ra shrugged slightly. "The Others suspected it was possible that something like this would happen one day. But they say they did not expect it so soon, or that O'Neill would be the one."

"But, in a way, with all that's happened to him… it was only a matter of time before it all caught up with him," Daniel said. He sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes again "So why are the Ancients involved in this? Do they think he's a threat to them now?"

Skar'ra quickly shook his head. "No… They had begun to watch him with great interest after you tried to help him ascend."

Daniel stared at him blankly. Most of his memories of his time as an ascended being were sketchy. Most of them had been removed. He was about to mention that when Skar'ra's nearly transparent hand passed before his face

Daniel went pale in shock. The details came back to him in a flood, as if it all had just happened yesterday. Jack, abandoned by the Tok'ra symbiote and left at the mercy of Ba'al's torture. He had sought to save his friend the only way he could think of. To help him to ascend. But Jack had rejected the offer. Deep down Jack did not feel worthy of such an option, thinking his sins were too great. It had taken some work and subtle effort to find a way to help Jack and save him.

He blinked and stared at Skar'ra, who was becoming more and more transparent. "Do you understand?" asked his former brother-in-law.

Daniel shook his head slightly. "Not completely," he said finally.

Skar'ra just smiled at him. "You will," he said as he faded out completely, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts in the dark living room.

The next morning brought no immediate clarity to his conversation with Skar'ra. Jack had awakened before he did and decided Daniel needed to get up. His method included jumping on the bed and pounced his sleeping guardian. Daniel grabbed the child and wrestled him down on the bed. That was when he found out that Jack was ticklish. Soon the boy was giggling and shrieking in several languages before Daniel finally let him up.

He sent Jack to brush his teeth, wash his face and hands, and get dressed. Daniel sat on the side of the bed smiling as the little boy skipped out of his bedroom. Jack was going to be a handful. Then his smile deepened at the thought. Jack was going to be **his** handful. Part of him wanted to just revel in the sensation. It was strange that he was starting to think of himself as a ... Dad. Right now though he needed to get up and dressed himself if he was going to keep up with his little handful.

Toast, oatmeal and juice were Jack's preferred breakfast menu at the moment, while Daniel sat across from him sipping a cup of coffee. Jack had always kept Daniel's favorite brand of coffee in the cupboard, so that was one thing that Teal'c hadn't had to pick up from the store.

Jack was full of chatter this morning, mostly about Sam and Janet's shopping skills and poor taste in appropriate clothing. Daniel would ask a question, each time in a different language, and Jack's chatter would continue in that language without missing a beat. Latin and Arabic had already been confirmed. Ancient Egyptian and its Abydonian derivative were next. The more modern languages seemed to confuse him. French, German and Russian were greeted with blank looks. Jack was more comfortable with older languages. English was simply being relearned, while Arabic related to a portion of Jack's adult life that he had spoken little of.

Cleaning the kitchen and putting the dishes in the dishwasher after breakfast was quickly accomplished, as Jack turned out to be a willing helper. After they finished Daniel expected Jack to want to either watch television or play with his new toys. Jack wanted neither. Fetching a book from Daniel's collection of mythology, Jack wanted Daniel to read to him.

Daniel felt pleased by the child's interest, and they spent a pleasant couple hours in the recliner with Daniel reading aloud about ancient Egyptian myths. As the names of the different gods came up, Jack had a comment for each of their Goa'uld counterparts.

"Dead."

"Crazy."

"No Threat."

"Dead Again."

And so on. It gave Daniel insight to what Jack was remembering from his adult life. He knew who the Goa'ulds were and their status. But other than basic facts, Jack had no emotional reaction to them.

Daniel closed the book firmly after a couple hours. He didn't want to push Jack too hard to remember, but he had to remind himself that is was Jack himself who brought him this particular book.

Daniel sent him off to play with the Leggos that Jack had already owned. The models of planes they once represented became a thing of the past as the child focused on creating his own wonder.

As the Daniel watched him, he sat down to make notes in his journal. Primarily it was to jot down his observations of Jack's knowledge and behavior. There was definitely an advantage of being an anthropologist as well as an archeologist.

On the surface Jack was a bright and loving five year old. But the differences were there if you looked for them. Jack was beyond merely bright. There was a millennia of information housed in that small skull. Daniel watched as Jack put together an accurate representation of a Mayan stepped pyramid. Oh yes…. Jack was light years beyond just being bright.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Reversal of Fortune: Part 8

By Gemsong

It was still early afternoon when Jack woke up from his nap. He rose from the couch where he'd been sleeping, wandering into the den where he found Daniel working on his laptop. He walked over to him and leaned on Daniel's leg, tilting his head until he could see what was on the laptop screen.

"_**What are you doing? ?**_" he asked in the language of the Ancients, which was the language that he seemed to use most often when he wasn't thinking about it.

"I am reviewing the video of the buildings we found," Daniel answered, one hand coming to rest on Jack's back as he used his other hand on the mouse to control the video software.

"_**Why? ?**_"

"To see if there are any clues about the people who were there," Daniel said.

"_**Dead,**_" Jack saidJack said in a flat voice.

"I know Jack, but it's not that simple," Daniel said.

"_**Why not??**_**"**

Daniel looked down at the dark head, which was now looking up at him. "Because why they chose this course of action is just as important as what became of them."

"_**Why??**__"_

"It allows me to understand them better," Daniel replied.

"Why must you understand?" Jack asked, now switching to English.

Daniel smiled and ruffled Jack's hair a little. "Because that's just the way I am," he said. "Maybe understanding them will help me understand you."

Jack pushed his way onto Daniel's lap so he could sit with his back against Daniel's chest. "I am easy," he replied, shifting around to make himself more comfortable.

Daniel chuckled slightly at the squirming child. "Jack, you have never been easy," he said. "No matter what size you are."

"That is bad?" Jack asked, looking up at him.

Daniel hugged him a little. "No," he said. "That is just the way _you_ are."

Jack sat quietly as Daniel returned to reviewing the video. More precisely, he sat quietly for a little while. While Daniel tried to focus on his work, Jack started to squirm restlessly on his lap. He soon picked up a pen to fiddle with. Daniel paused. The quiet, cooperative, child that appeared in their midst a few days ago had finally vanished. As an adult, Jack tended to be restless, often playing with pens during meetings. Or picking up the odd object when he hung out in either his or Sam's lab. It seemed that part of his personality was making its way back to the surface.

Daniel took the pen from Jack's hands with one hand, and then reached around him to shut down the laptop. He smiled as Jack smiled innocently up at him. "Bored?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "No… it of much interest," he said without a single sincere note in his voice.

"Oh you think so?" Daniel asked. His fingers danced along Jack's ribs, making the child giggle and squirm harder in his lap.

Daniel closed his laptop as Jack slid off his lap. It was a Saturday. As Jack had often said, you shouldn't work on Saturday. Weekends were for rest and relaxation. Normally Daniel would ignore that particular O'Neill rule to keep up on his work, for to him delving into his books and projects was relaxing! As he watched the five-year-old bouncing around the room with energy to spare, he saw that maybe he should give the O'Neill rule some serious consideration.

Jack was his responsibility. His 'son'. As a child Daniel had been shuttled through numerous foster homes before he finally moved out on his own. His salvation was books, and the worlds they took him to. Did he really expect Jack to do the same? Did he want that for him? Skar'ra's words came back to him. It was his responsibility to protect and guide Jack. But it was more than that. He had to do more than that. The good man that Jack O'Neill had been was still in this child. His best friend.

"Jack?" Daniel said.

Jack bounced quickly back to Daniel, a smile on his face. He stood between Daniel's knees as the older man took his hands. Daniel looked down at the hands. They were so small in against his own. Jack's smile faded a little as he watched the expression on Daniel's face.

"I have done something wrong?" he asked slowly.

The smile returned to Daniel's face. "No Jack, you didn't," he said. "I was just thinking about a conversation I had with a friend last night."

"Skar'ra," Jack said.

Daniel looked at him startled. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I dreamed him," he said. "But not a dream." He looked at Daniel's face, relieved to see the acceptance in his eyes.

"He said you were special," Daniel said. "Do you remember anything else that you dreamed?"

Jack shrugged again and moved closer to Daniel, slipping into the circle of his arms. "I dream bad things sometimes," he said. "Then… I see her and she makes the bad things go away."

"Who makes the bad things go away?" Daniel asked.

Jack was silent, tucking himself closer to Daniel for reassurance. "You will not believe me," he said.

Daniel pulled back a little and made Jack look him in the eyes. "I will believe you," he said very seriously.

Jack looked down. "Sha're," he said in a whisper. "She said Teal'c's idea was best and I could call her…. Mommy."

Daniel was stunned. It was the last thing he had expected, but gave weight to what Skar'ra had said last night. He closed his eyes for a moment, holding back the burning of tears in his eyes. "I bet she liked that, didn't she?" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Jack nodded against his chest. "I remember my first mommy and daddy," he said. "They died a long time ago. I do not think they would mind if I called you and Sha're Mommy and Daddy now, since I have to grow up again."

Daniel pulled Jack close to his heart, nuzzling the soft dark hair. "I don't think they would mind," he said quietly. "I don't mind either. I think it would be an honor to be your father."

"I can call you daddy now?" Jack asked looking up at him.

Daniel smiled and nodded, this time not trying to hold back the tears that dampened his eyes. Jack's face lit up as he wound his small arms around Daniel's neck. "Love you, Daddy," he said, his voice muffled against Daniel's neck.

"I love you too, son," Daniel said. He brushed a hand over his eyes. "Why don't you get your coat and shoes and we'll go down to the park." He suggested. He saw pleased grin fill the child's face. "And perhaps after that…. ice cream?"

Jack's smile went megawatt. He kissed Daniel's cheek, thenand then zoomed out of the den, cheering at the afternoon plans.

Daniel leaned back as he listened to the sound of Jack thumping around in his room in search of shoes and socks. The sound made him smile. He would have to talk to General Hammond on Monday. It looked like they would need to make their living arrangements more permanent. As well as the paperwork that would list Jack as his son. The thumping took on the air of urgency, causing Daniel to forget about the future for a moment. He pushed himself out of the chair to go rescue the abused shoes.

Jack was finally ready, dressed in jeans and a light jacket, and they were heading for the door when the phone rang. Daniel picked up the extension in the kitchen while Jack bounced in place, annoyed at the interruption.

"Hi Daniel. Its Sam," the feminine voice over the phone said.

"Hi Sam," Daniel said, a smile coming to his face. It hadn't been a day yet and she was already calling.

"How's our bundle of energy?" she asked. Daniel could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wearing me out," Daniel said as he watched Jack, who was now bouncing around in a circle. "There's a park a few blocks away. I thought I would walk him down there. Maybe burn off some of this energy."

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea," Daniel said. He looked down as he felt a tug on his leg and saw Jack standing there.

"I want to speak to Sam," Jack announced, holding up his hand.

"Someone is demanding to speak to you," Daniel said with a chuckle, then handed the phone to Jack.

"Hi Jack," Sam said, clearly amused.

"Hi Aunt Sam," Jack replied with enthusiasm. "Daddy is going to take me to the park and then we shall have ice cream. Do you think that if I ask politely we could have pizza for dinner? But I do not want anchovies. They taste like slime with salt."

Daniel covered his mouth to hide the smile as Jack babbled to 'Aunt Sam'. A few moments later he was done, saying his good-byes to Sam before handing the phone back to Daniel.

"Daddy?" came Sam's confused voice over the phone.

"It's a long story, Sam," Daniel explained. "But I think we need to have a talk. Some strange things happened last night."

"Sounds serious," Sam replied. "How about I call Teal'c? We'll spring for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," Daniel replied. "Would you also include Janet and General Hammond? They need to be there too."

"I'll take care of it," Sam said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sam," Daniel said as he hung up the phone.

"May we leave now?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Yes we may," Daniel replied and reached for his own coat. They made their way out, Daniel making sure the door was securely locked.

Jack led the way down the street, tugging on Daniel's hand. He knew where the park was and he regaled Daniel with tales of what play equipment was available. Daniel smiled. It looked like there was a good chance Jack would wear him self out this afternoon.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Reversal of Fortune: Part 9

By Gemsong

The walk to the park was without incident, although Jack thought Daniel was walking far too slowly. Nor would Daniel allow him to walk freely, rather keeping hold of his hand until they reached their destination. Once there Daniel had let Jack go, thenand then watched as the child sped off toward the assorted playground equipment around the park. Daniel's longer legs allowed him to keep Jack in sight, before he finally settled down on a bench set near the playground equipment.

He smiled as he watched Jack go first to the slide, climbing up the ladder, then sliding down to the bottom. He landed expertly on his feet, then ran around to repeat the process. As he did so another boy dashed in front of him, scampering up the ladder before him. Jack waited for him to get to the top, then climbed up himself, waiting politely for the boy to get off the end of the slide before beginning the descent himself.

Daniel pulled his journal and pen from his pocket and began making notes. Since his discussion with Skar'ra the night before, and his talk with Jack earlier, he wanted to get his thoughts together in a concise manner. The ascended Ancients had an interest in Jack. Why, he didn't know yet, but it was important enough for Skar'ra to come and talk to him. Jack's dreams of Shau're were an unexpected surprise. It also brought to mind the type of power the Ancients controlled, which was a very sobering thought.

Shau're had died well before he or the rest of the Abydonians had ascended. That meant that the Ancients had been watching for a long time. But again, the why of it was still a mystery. Part of him was grateful that she was no longer completely lost to him. Even though she was manifesting to Jack, rather than him, it still made him feel as if he had gotten a little piece of her back into his life.

Daniel glanced up, noticing that Jack had moved from the slide to the swings. He started by pushing a little girl on her swing, getting her swinging good, then hopped onto the swing beside her and began pumping his small legs back and forth as hard as he could, getting his own swinging started..

Daniel smiled. It appeared as if Jack was not having any problems making friends with the other children. As a child, Daniel had a difficult time making friends after his parents died. With the constant shuffling between foster homes it had been difficult to keep friends. That situation hadn't changed until he reached college.

Daniel went back to his journal. How much of the Ancients' knowledge did Jack have access to? It was more than just raw knowledge. Jack had 'dreamed' Skar'ra talking to him. Just as he 'dreamed' and spoke to Shau're. What else would he be able to do as he matured? It was enough to worry him. If Jack had to grow up all over again, he deserved as happy childhood as any child. But he would have to be watched carefully.

The sound of laughter caught his attention and he glanced up toward Jack. The child had now gravitated to the sandpit with several little girls. Daniel's grin widened. The O'Neill charm was in full force.

Daniel made several more notes in his journal while he thought some more about the situation. Putting Jack into a regular school could potentially cause a problem. The other options were to place him in a school for the gifted, or home school him. But Jack would still need to interact with children around his age.

A child's scream snapped Daniel's head up from his journal, and he was moving toward the sound when the shouting started. The sandpit had a crowd of children around it, and it looked as if there was a scuffle going on. He headed toward the center of the fuss.

A few minutes prior, Jack was happily playing in the sand with his new friends. Two of the little girls, Amber and Rachel, had decided that Jack could be allowed into their special circle. While he didn't speak well, his accent intrigued them, and he didn't mind talking about himself. He had no trouble remembering his cover story, which was that his mother had just died and now he was living with his father.

However, the way he spoke and the attention he was getting was not sitting well with some of the older boys. After a few moments one of them decided that Jack would be the perfect target for impressing the girls.

"What's wrong with you?" the nine-year old demanded, coming over to the side of the sandpit.

"Leave him alone, Teddy," Rachel said as Jack and Amber looked up.

"He talks funny," Teddy replied. "What is he? Stupid?"

Jack slowly got to his feet, facing the older boy. "I not stupid," he said. "English is new to me."

Teddy sneered. "New, huh? Where you from?" he asked.

"Egypt," Jack said. "My mother Egyptian."

The sneer became more pronounced. "One of those Moslems that blow people up?" Teddy said, stepping closer to Jack, trying to intimidate him with his height.

Jack, of course, didn't back down. He simply lifted his head. "No, she was killed," he said.

"What was she? A suicide bomber?" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy, stop it!" Rachel demanded in return, in her own childish way was shocked at what Teddy had said. She knew that suicide bombers were not good people. There was no way Jack's mom had been one. "I'm gonna tell Dad!"

"Probably just like her," the older boy continued. "You planning to blow up something?"

Jack's face was flushed with anger, though his expression remained surprisingly controlled. "Vestri matris materia per venit," he said coldly in Latin. Roughly translated it meant 'your mother mates with camels'.

Teddy had no idea what the boy had said, but the tone was enough to tell him it was an insult. Without thinking his arm swung to hit Jack in the face, knocking the smaller boy down. He was sadly mistaken if he thought that would be the end of it.

The usual result would be the younger child crying. That was not what happened. Jack reached up to touch his bleeding lip. Before Rachel or Amber could leap to Jack's defense, the boy acted on his own.

A scissor kick knocked Teddy's legs out from under him, sending him face first into the sand. Before the startled boy could react Jack jumped on him, grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back. With his other hand he forced Teddy's face back into the sand, his weight on the older child's back.

This was the scene that met Daniel when he arrived. Instead of running to his child's defense, Jack was busy defending himself with moves the adult portion of his mind remembered. For one long stunned moment he stared at the scene, then, then he acted. He pushed his way through the surrounding children to snag the back of Jack's jacket, pulling him off the other child.

Instinctively Jack's fist swung toward the new perceived threat, but Daniel was able to catch the blow before it landed. He turned Jack to face him and caught his shoulders in a tight grip before the sturdy little boy could pull away.

"Jonathan O'Neill Jackson!" he said in a sharp voice, giving the boy a little shake.

Jack blinked at him, the tension of the fight slipping away. He was surprised that Daniel had added Jackson to his name. Then Jack swallowed hard, the brown eyes tearing up and the bottom lip beginning to tremble. But he kept his chin up, expecting the worse.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Daniel asked. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that Jack just took down a kid nearly twice his size. Even downsized, his fighting knowledge seemed intact.

Before Jack could come up with any kind of response Rachel jumped in to his defense. "It's not his fault!" she told Daniel firmly. "Teddy hit him first!"

"And he was picking on him!" Amber jumped in.

Daniel looked to see a man helping the sniffling Teddy to his feet and brushing him off. "Is this true?" the man demanded staring down at the boy.

Before Teddy could respond, Rachel again jumped in. "He was making fun of the way he talked and called his mother a suicide bomber!" he said.

The man's face went red, then white, as he looked down at his son, who was not meeting his eyes. He glanced around at the other children, who were nodding in agreement. Teddy's friends had decided to make themselves scarce when his father showed up. Then he looked at Daniel and Jack.

"It appears to be self defense," he said. His hand was clamped tightly on his son's shoulder. He held out his free hand to Daniel. "Lt. Edward Lewis."

Daniel shook his hand while keeping a hand on Jack's head. "Dr. Daniel Jackson," he said. "My son… Jack."

Edward stared at Daniel for a moment, thenand then glanced down at Jack before his eyes returned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson," he said. "You've been in the infirmary enough for me to know who you are."

Daniel felt himself go tense. It was inevitable that they would eventually run into someone who worked in the Mountain. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. There was also a chance he knew who Jack was. "Sometimes it seems like I spend too much time there," Daniel responded, trying to sound casual.

Edward looked down at his son. "Ted. Home." He said in a firm voice. "We'll talk when I get there." As his son hurried away from the scene his father looked again at Daniel. "I'm sorry about this, Dr. Jackson. It won't happen again."

"Thank you," Daniel said. He reached down and lifted Jack into his arms, shifting him to ride on his hip. "We appreciate your understanding."

Edward smiled. He patted Jack's shoulder. "Nothing wrong with protecting yourself, big guy," he said.

At that moment Daniel was sure Edward knew who Jack was. He appeared that he washe was going to play along with the charade. He would be sure to let General Hammond know about this incident so he could determine whether he could be trusted with the 'big secret'. His instinct was telling him that he could.

Daniel turned and carried Jack away amid a chorus of 'Byeof 'Bye Jack' and 'Come back soon, Jack" from the other children, who were already returning to the playground equipment, the incident almost forgotten.

Daniel paused to pick up his journal where he left it on the bench, then continued walking across the park. Jack had his head on Daniel's shoulder and his arms around his neck. He was silent beyond a little sniffle and a tremor that would go through his small body periodically.

It wasn't long before they reached the house and went inside. Daniel took Jack into the bathroom, stripping him out of his coat before taking a look at his split lip. It was minor and would heal on it's own in a day or so, though it wouldn't hurt to rinse it out. He proceeded to do so, noticing Jack's subdued manner during the entire process. He picked him up again and carried Jack into the living room, settling into the recliner with Jack on his lap.

"Jack, do you believe I'm mad at you?" he asked gently, looking Jack directly into his eyes.

"Fighting is wrong," Jack said in a small voice. The tears he had held back now spilled over. "Fighting is bad when what you know can hurt others."

Daniel nodded. "True. Fighting for the sake of fighting is wrong," he said. He pulled the child against his chest, his hand rubbing his back in soothing circles. "But fighting to protect yourself is not wrong," he continued. "That's what you did. You did nothing wrong."

Jack clutched at Daniel's shirt with a few hiccoughing sobs before his fingers went into his mouth. He mumbled something incomprehensible, causing Daniel to pull his fingers out of his mouth.

"I can't understand you with your fingers in your mouth," he said.

"We not get ice cream," Jack said in a low voice wiping his nose on Daniel's shirt.

"I wanted to get you home to make sure you were all right," Daniel replied. "How about we have pizza for dinner and ice cream for dessert?"

Jack lifted his head. "Verum?"

Daniel smiled, brushing the tears from his face. "Yes, truth," he said. He quickly kissed Jack's forehead. "Now go wash your face."

Jack nodded obediently and slid off Daniel's lap to head into the bathroom. Daniel watched him leave with a lighter step. The smile was still on his face.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Reveral of Fortune: Part 10

By Gemsong

The house was dark, the quiet of very early morning settled around it like a warm blanket. A Mickey Mouse nightlight, plugged into a wall socket in the hallway, cast its dim illumination into the darkness. The clock on the wall showed it was just shy of two-thirty in the morning. Jack, who should have been sleeping peacefully in his own bed, wasn't. Instead he was in the den, peering intently at the screen of Daniel's laptop. His small fingers tapped away as he created a new folder in which to keep his projects. He wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. Because of his size he had carefully moved the laptop to the floor for easier access. He sat cross-legged, working with intense concentration.

He had been sleeping, but the nightmares had come again. The ones with the bad people who hurt him. Then she came, making the bad things go away. He had awakened to see a woman, with dark hair and brown eyes, looking down kindly at him. Her hand was hovering just above his forehead as he stared up at her.

"Sha're…. Mommy?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Yes, little one," Sha're replied.

Jack had smiled at her and relaxed. He knew he couldn't touch her. She glowed faintly in the darkness of his room. She straightened as he sat up. "You made the bad things go away," he said.

Sha're nodded. "Yes… they are things that happened long ago. Things that helped you become who you were," she said. "But soon they will not come back to you again."

Jack nodded sagely, even though he honestly didn't know what she meant by that. A lot of things confused him. Thoughts and memories of another time and a life, or of someone else's life, came to the surface of his thoughts at the strangest times. That was why he was having nightmares as his mind tried to come to terms with what was going on inside his head. He really didn't want to think about it. It made his head ache. So instead of asking her about that, he changed the subject.

"Daddy hasn't seen you yet," Jack said.

Sha're shook her head. "He is not yet ready," she replied.

"But he misses you," Jack persisted. "He only has one picture of you."

"That is something you and I can do something about," Sha're had said.

That was why Jack was now on the floor with Daniel's laptop. He had opened a graphic program and was following Sha're's instructions.

"Will Daddy really like these?" he asked.

"He will," Sha're assured him. "Trust me."

Jack nodded and turned back to his work. By four-thirty, Jack was exhausted. Everything had been put back in its place, and Sha're had vanished after telling him to go back to bed and blowing him a kiss.

He stood in the doorway of his bedroom, looking at his bed. Usually when Sha're made his nightmares go away he would go right back to sleep. But not this time. This time he felt uneasy.

He turned and took the few steps that took him to the master bedroom. Quietly he opened the door and peeked inside. The only light came from the window from the full moon that was working its way down to the west. On the bed he could see the shape of Daniel sleeping.

Jack put his fingers in his mouth, chewing on them. Slowly he approached the bed and then tugged on Daniel's fingers. Daniel woke quickly to the odd sensation, looking over to see Jack standing at his bedside. He sat up slowly and then held his arms open. Jack climbed quickly onto the bed and into his arms to burrow against his chest.

"Bad dreams, buddy?" Daniel asked rubbing his back. Jack nodded against his chest but didn't speak. Daniel lay back down on the bed drawing the covers up over the both of them. "Think you can go back to sleep now?" he asked softly. His answer was again the silent nod.

Daniel held Jack close, his hand keeping up a soothing motion on his back until he felt the tension ease from the boy's body, followed by the slow regular breathing of sleep. Daniel remained awake for a few minutes longer, resting his cheek on Jack's soft hair. Sha're couldn't always be there to make the bad dreams go away, he thought. Or perhaps there would be times that Jack needed to be held. Daniel smiled as he drifted back to sleep. Holding Jack's small warm little body against him was something he realized he didn't mind at all.

A few hours later, Daniel woke up. Jack was still in bed in a deep sleep, so after untangling himself he left the room to take a shower and get dressed. When he returned Jack was still asleep, having relocated to the warm spot that Daniel had left behind. He walked over to the bed and looked down at him, reaching out to smooth the soft hair that was now thoroughly mussed. Jack's lack of movement from the touch was a good sign that he was obviously still exhausted by whatever dreams plagued him the night before, and Daniel didn't see any reason to wake him, so he tucked the blanket up over Jack's shoulder, and then left him to sleep.

He walked downstairs to put on a pot of coffee, figuring that breakfast could wait until Jack woke up. While the coffee was brewing he walked into the den to turn on his laptop. Maybe he could get a little work done before Jack would need his attention.

He frowned when he glanced toward the printer. There was a stack of paper he didn't remember printing. He picked up the thin sheaf of papers and turned them over. What he saw made him sit down abruptly. Fortunately the chair was right behind him; otherwise he would have found himself on the floor.

In his hands he held pictures. Pictures he knew that had never been taken, but yet, here they were. The first picture was of himself and Sha're still on Abydos, his arms around her as they both 'smiled at the camera'. There were no cameras on Abydos, but this picture was clearly from before his return to earth, when his hair was rather long. His finger moved over the glossy paper. How was this even possible?

The remaining pictures were just as startling. Another picture of Daniel and Sha're, this time showing where she was obviously pregnant. Sha're holding a dark haired baby in her arms. A picture of Daniel, Sam and Teal'c, with Daniel holding the baby with Sam and Teal'c looking at the infant fondly. There was a picture of Jack, younger than he was now being held by Sha're as they both looked at something off camera. There was even a picture of a younger Jack sound asleep on General Hammond's chest.

Daniel couldn't stop the tears that burned his eyes. There was another family picture of him, young Jack, Sha're and Jack as an adult. All pictures of what could have been. Pictures that gave weight to the fabricated story they had come up with. He felt the tears spilling over. He didn't hear the soft sound behind him.

"M-mommy said you would like them," came a small voice.

Daniel swung around to see Jack standing in the doorway, looking uncertain. He set the pictures down on his desk and held open his arms to Jack. The little boy ran across the room and into his arms.

"I do like them," Daniel said, his voice a little rough as he pulled Jack onto his lap and hugged the boy tight. "I love them. Did you do this?"

Jack nodded. "Mommy helped me to create them," he said. "We mixed together memories and put them on the computer."

Daniel stroked his head. "How did you put them on the computer?" he asked. As an adult, Jack's computer skills were supposed to be rather limited to reports, sports scores and internet porn. Again, this must not have been the case.

Jack frowned a little at the question. "I am not sure," he said in a small voice. "We used the graphics program on your computer. When we had the memory right, it was there and I gave it a name and saved it. There are more pictures but I thought these would be the best to show you first."

"They're wonderful," Daniel said, hugging Jack tightly.

"They make you cry," Jack said not protesting the hugging as he snuggled up against Daniel's chest.

"Happy tears," Daniel said. "Very happy tears."

He felt Jack relax against him. "Good," Jack said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little one," Daniel replied unaware he used Sha're's phrase for their 'son'. "Now, go brush your teeth, wash your face and hands, then get dressed while I work on breakfast."

Jack scowled a little. "I brushed my teeth last night," he said grumpily.

"Yes, you did," Daniel replied. "Now you will do it again. Perhaps there will be pancakes for breakfast."

Jack perked up. Hugging Daniel again, he jumped off his lap and run upstairs to the bathroom.

Daniel listened to him thumping up the stairs and then heard the sound of water running. He looked down at the pictures on his desk. He would need frames for them. He wasn't going to try to hide them. These are pictures of what could have been. He would also need to check the laptop and see what other pictures Jack and Sha're had created. Sam would probably go nuts trying to figure out how they did it. But he would do that later. Now he had to try his skill at pancakes.

Daniel's pancakes were not perfect. Not perfectly round, in an assortment of sizes, but at the rate Jack was inhaling them he had no complaints about Daniel's cooking skills. Something Daniel was determined to improve on if he hoped to keep his 'son' properly fed.

Since Sam and Teal'c would be showing up later in the afternoon, Daniel decided to take Jack shopping. They would buy frames for the pictures so that they could put them up where people could see them. The expedition took longer than he had expected with an active five-year-old with very definite opinions on the proper frame for each picture.

In the end they had several that met Jack's exacting standards. Afterward Daniel indulged Jack in eating out for lunch at the local fast food restaurant. Some of the children that Jack had met at the park were there and he waved at them when they called out. But this time Jack stuck close to Daniel, remembering the altercation that occurred at the park the day before.

As they were finishing their meal Daniel noticed Jack looking toward the play area where the other children were romping about happily.

"Do you want to go play for a little while?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head silently, poking at the cup of ketchup with a French fry he didn't want to eat.

Daniel frowned slightly. Jack had become more subdued than was normal for him. "Okay then, let's gather up our stuff."

With Jack's help, he cleaned up the trash from their meal. Holding Jack's hand they left the restaurant. As they drove home Daniel glanced in the rear view mirror to see Jack buckled firmly in his booster seat, sound asleep. Perhaps he was only tired. But there was a small frown on the child's face as if what he was dreaming was troubling him.

It had only been a few days since Jack was changed into this younger version of himself. But so much was happening so fast, Daniel was worried he wouldn't be able to keep up and care for Jack as Skar'ra had asked.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Reversal of Fortune: Part 11

By Gemsong

Jack's nap lasted well into the afternoon. He hadn't awakened when Daniel removed him from his booster seat and carried him inside, nor did he when he was tucked into his bed. He seemed exhausted and Daniel didn't feel it was necessary to wake him. As it was, it was likely that Jack would be up well past his bedtime tonight. He honestly couldn't see Jack docilely taking his bath and going to bed while a group of his friends and family were visiting. No. That would not be happening

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Sam and Teal'c arrived with their arms full of grocery bags. Sam immediately banned Daniel from the kitchen while proclaiming that she and Teal'c were in charge of dinner and Daniel's help would not be required. Grinning, Daniel surrendered and left the kitchen in their full control.

Jack was still sleeping, so Daniel went back to the den and turned on his laptop. Jack's picture folder was easy to find, since he found a shortcut on the desktop that took him directly to it. Settling down in the chair, he took a deep breath, then double clicked on the icon. Waiting for him were a dozen more pictures waiting to be viewed. He activated a program to view them as a slide show, then sat back to watch.

As the pictures were displayed on the screen he noticed that the dates displayed in the lower left corner of the photos matched their cover story, covering the past 6 years. Again, they were pictures of things that had never happened, or things that had happened but not in the way the picture portrayed them. There were baby pictures of Jack, which he was sure were identical to the ones in Jack's old photo albums.

There were additional pictures that he chose to print at this time. There was a picture of Cassie holding Jack's hands as he tried to learn to walk. Another of him sitting on Teal'c's shoulders. Another of an infant Jack and himself, sound asleep on the couch. None of these things at happened. Yet his mind could come up with a story around each picture as if they had happened.

So caught up in going through the pictures he lost all track of time. He didn't hear Jack wake up and go bother Sam and Teal'c. He didn't hear the arrival of General Hammond, or Janet and Cassie. He didn't hear Sam come into the room until she touched him on the shoulder, startling him.

He looked up at her, eyes wet with tears he couldn't control.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

"I'll explain after dinner," Daniel replied, taking a moment to wipe his eyes. He then shifted the photos into a folder.

Sam didn't get a clear view of the pictures he printed, but she decided to be patient. "Dinner's ready," she said. Then she smiled. "Teal'c has been studying cookbooks. I think you'll be impressed."

Daniel went to greet the rest of his guests while Sam finished setting the table in the dining room. Jack was happily making his rounds with the visitors. Cassie was struggling to realize this used to be her 'Uncle' Jack. But he was too sweet and playful to resist as he dragged her off to show her his room.

Daniel shook the general's hand. "How are you holding up, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

Daniel smiled. "I'll let you know when my head stops spinning," he replied.

Hammond chuckled. "So Major Carter's threats to hook him to a naquada generator are not just threats," he said.

That made Daniel laugh. "That would fit," he said. "He's got a lot of energy. Sitting quietly is not something he does on a regular basis."

He then turned to Janet to give her a hug of greeting. He noticed she had a folder under her arm. He gestured toward it. "Bad news?" he asked.

"It's hard to describe," Janet replied. "But we can talk about it later."

At this point Jack bounded back into the room and went straight to the general. Stopping in front of him he stood straight at attention and saluted smartly. Hammond grinned and returned the salute just as smartly. Jack then held up his arms to be picked up and the general smilingly obliged him.

"How are you doing, Jack?" he asked as the boy wound on arm around his neck.

"I am good," Jack replied with a grin.

Hammond held up a wrapped package. "Are you sure you are good?" he asked, teasing.

Jack's eyes widened. "I have been very good," Jack insisted. "Ask Daddy. I have been most good of all."

Hammond raised an eyebrow at Daniel, who nodded slightly, amused. Hammond handed the package to Jack, then set him down so he could open it. Jack tore off the wrapping paper with wild abandon, then stared in wonder at what he had uncoverduncovered within the wrappings. It was a stuffed monkey. It was wearing a 60's era space suit with a removable helmet.

"A space monkey," he said in a hushed voice.

Daniel gave the general a pained looked. Hammond just smiled, unrepentant. Space Monkey was the nickname Jack had pinned to Daniel years ago. When he saw it in a toy store, he couldn't help himself. As Jack removed the helmet, from the monkey's head a tuft of blond hair was revealed. Janet started choking in effort to hide her giggles while Daniel contemplated the consequences for murdering generals.

Jack looked up at Hammond, his expression quite serious. His big brown eyes were penetrating and intense. Hammond found himself caught by the look. He had seen it before in the adult version of Jack. The expression of deep emotion without a word being said. It only lasted a moment before the smile lit up Jack's face.

"Thank you grandpa George," he chirped.

Hammond felt a sudden lump in his throat. "You're welcome, son," he replied, his voice a little rough.

"What are you going to name him?" Cassie asked, kneeling down on the floor with him.

"Homer," Jack replied hugging the little monkey. "Donuts…. Mmmmmmm…" he intoned in imitation of the cartoon character Jack had been fond of. That drew a laugh from the adults.

"Dinner's ready," Sam called.

Jack jumped to his feet. "Aunt Sam!" he crowed. "I have a space monkey!"

Sam dropped the silverware she was holding as she laughed. Daniel groaned. But he wasn't upset. He couldn't be. Not when that bright happy face turned toward him.

Teal'c contribution to the meal was a spicy sausage and chicken gumbo he had found in a cookbook. Sitting down they all dug in with a will, expressing pleasure and compliments to his skill. Teal'c just smiled faintly, deeply pleased with their reactions. Then, as he watched Jack dig into the hishis portion with noisy grunts of pleasure, his smile widened.

After dinner and a dessert of peach pie that Sam had brought, Cassie took Jack into the living room to watch television while the adults cleaned up after the meal and then settled around the table with cups of coffee.

For a long moment none of them spoke. Then Daniel pushed the folder he brought from the den to the center of the table. Sam opened it and then gasped, spreading out the pictures for all of them to see. Pictures they all knew were never taken.

"Where did you get these?" Sam asked, her voice hushed.

"Jack," Daniel replied. All eyes turned to him and stared.

"How….?" Janet asked. She was staring at a picture of Cassie helping Jack take his first steps. An incident that never happened.

Daniel sighed, pushing up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "Friday night… I had a visitor," he said. "Skar'ra." He paused as he straightened his glasses. "He said… we wouldn't be able to change Jack back."

"But the Asgard… the Tok'ra…" Sam protested.

Daniel shook his head. "They won't be able to do anything," he said. "He confirmed that this was because of the Ancients' gene Jack carries. Oh," Daniel added, almost as an afterthought, "the knowledge he had been given by the Ancients has been reactivated."

A giggle from the living room caught their attention as they tried to wrap their minds around the idea of all that knowledge in that small but sturdy little body.

"There's more," Daniel said. "Jack knew Skar'ra was here. He's also having nightmares, but she's helping him with it."

"She who?" Sam asked. "Oma Desala?" It would be likely since she was the one who had helped Daniel to ascend.

"Shau're." Daniel said. The table was silent. It all sounded a bit unreal, but at the same time, not. Janet's hand touched his wrist in wordless comfort.

"She and Jack made the pictures last night," Daniel continued.

"How?" Asked Sam, her eyes wide.

"Jack said… they mixed the memories together and when they had it right they put them on the computer," Daniel replied.

Sam's mouth was open as her brain kicked in to try to figure out how it was done. Daniel knew she would askedask Jack, but he had the feeling the five-year-old wouldn't be able to explain it to her any better than he had to him.

"Did you learn anything else, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

Daniel nodded. "Skar'ra confirmed that Jack will have to grow up again," he said. "He also said that the Ancients were interested in him. Why I don't know."

"Do they intend to take him from us?" Teal'c asked. There was an edge in the deep voice.

Daniel shook his head. "No… I don't know what or if they are planning anything," he said. "But he said Jack would need me… us…"

Teal'c nodded. "It will not be an easy task," he said gesturing at the pictures lying on the table. "Not with the skills he is exhibiting at such an age."

"I believe this is just the beginning," Janet said. She opened the folder she had brought with her. "These are the MRI and CAT scans I took of Jack. I sent them out to some experts to confirm what I was seeing."

Daniel looked at the charts, but it was meaningless to him. "Is there something wrong with them?" he asked, feeling a clench of fear around his heart at the thought of anything being wrong with his son.

"I don't know…." Janet replied. "In this situation…. I just don't know. They thought it was a hoax." She felt the eyes of the others on her intently. "Jack's brain activity is beyond anything I've ever seen. We use maybe thirty percent of our brain capacity. Jack is using twice that, at least. With the knowledge of the Ancients in his brain, he may need it. I talked to McKenzie about my findings considering how sketchy Jack's memory seems to be on some things. He believes that Jack is compartmentalizing the information in order to function. To give himself time to deal with it. Something that could take years."

"Then O'Neill…. Jack," Teal'c said, correcting himself, "will have the time he needs as he grows again to adulthood," Teal'c said. "He will need our support."

"Then it's official," Hammond said, opening the folder he brought and sliding it over to Daniel. "This is a new birth certificate and other official records for Jack," he said as Daniel took the folder and opened it.

Daniel looked down at the first document. He was surprised to see his hands were trembling as he lifted it to better make out the information on the birth certificate. Jonathan Charles O'Neill Jackson. Father: Daniel Nicholas Jackson. Mother: Shau're Kasof Jackson. The stamp was from a military hospital in Egypt. All the details they needed but never discussed. He looked up at the general, surprise registering in his face.

Hammond shook his head slowly. "I don't know where these came from. It was in my inbox this morning," he said. Then he gestured at the pictures. "But I think I now know how it got there."

There was silence around the table. There was still much to discuss, especially about the future. That was a touchy subject in and of itself, as they all were still trying to come to terms with the unreality of the situation they were trying to deal with.

"Daddy?" a soft voice spoke at Daniel's elbow.

He looked down, startled to see Jack beside him. No one had seen him come in. Without a word, he turned and lifted the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jack patted his cheek, then put his arms around Daniel's neck.

"Do not worry, Daddy," Jack said. "We will figure it out. We have time now."

Daniel pressed his face against Jack's hair. Inhaling the unique scent that was all Jack's alone. "I know," he said quietly. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Daddy," came the small warm breathed answer against his neck.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Reversal of Fortune: Part 12

By Gemsong

The weeks passed as Daniel and Jack settled into a routine. The weather cooled with the full onset of autumn. It was also the beginning of a new school year. Jack would be officially 6 years old in October, which made him eligible for first grade. However, without fully knowing what Jack was capable of, Daniel decided it was best that he should be home schooled. At least for this first year.

Jack's intelligence was phenomenal and Daniel was hard pressed to keep up with him. Jack only had to be shown something once in order for him to get it. It was more as if he simply needed to be reminded of what he already knew instead of actually having to teach him. His spoken English remained somewhat formal, but his writing skills in that language developed quickly.

His skill in mathematics was excellent. However, his active interest in the subject was vvirtually non-existent unless the lesson involved astronomy in any some shape or form. Much to her surprise Sam became his astronomy tutor. As an adult, she knew he had some knowledge of the subject. Now it was clear he had access to even more. Twice during a discussion he had told her about a planet that had a stargate but wasn't listed in any directory they had.

The scholastic progress reports they were required to forward to the county kept Jack out from under scrutiny of the system, but it would be only a temporary solution. Daniel would have preferred to have Jack interact with other children more and he often took him to the park for that reason. Since the creation of the pictures Jack had exhibited no extraordinary skills beyond that of a normal bright five-year-old boy. But Daniel kept as close an eye on him as possible, just in case.

Daniel's life too had changed dramatically, as had the make up of SG-1. Daniel's position was now that of a consultant. The missions he did go on were few and far between. If he was gone for more than a day Jack would spend his time over at Janet's house. He was not pleased about this, but accepted it as a necessity.

Sam was now the leader of the new SG-1 team, a command Jack had once said she was more than ready for. Another civilian scientist took Daniel's place, and a marine lieutenant joined the team, which was a surprise to them all.

Much of Daniel's work could now be done from home, although he would occasionally have to go to the mountain to examine artifacts the SG teams brought back first hand. On these occasions Jack was allowed to come with him, which pleased the boy no end. Jack looked forward to those visits as a very special treat. He had he own set of child sized BDUs, which was the only thing he would wear when on base. On the back of his jacket were the words "Property of SG-1".

It was the middle of October, a few days away from Jack's birthday. Daniel was in his lab studying stone tablets SG-7 had brought back from a temple on P74-U48. They were of a language he had never seen before. In addition SG-7 had taken a great deal of video of the temple itself. The interior wall had more of the writing and symbols, none of them recognizable.

Daniel studied the video, trying to find something that would give him the key he needed to figure out what language this was. He had settled Jack in the corner of his lab with his Leggos and some books he was currently supposed to be reading for his school assignment. He didn't hear Jack approach the bench with the tablets. Nor did he hear the chair being moved so that Jack could climb up to get a better look.

He did, however, began to hear a gentle murmur behind him. Daniel turned to see Jack at the bench, his small hands touching one of the tablets. His young face was twisted into a scowl of concentration as he spoke, haltingly at first, then with more confidence as he moved to the next tablet.

"Som tu binto ou Oldrid korbo'na tu terako ecai'hos. O ecai'hos ou tu nalai et tu gonge." The language was fluid and almost musical sounding, even in Jack's childish voice.

Daniel slowly approached him, watching his son with interest and a touch of concern. "Jack?" he asked, as he stood next to the chair.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. "Sia, haldono?"

Daniel blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Iyta ganid'ys," Jack replied.

"English, son."

Jack blinked at him, his mind making the required mental shift. "Oh, I am reading," he said.

"What language are you reading?" Daniel asked.

"It is Ol'vananti," Jack replied, as if it were nothing of importance.

"You can read these?" Daniel asked gesturing at the tablets.

Jack nodded. "It looked familiar," he said. "I had to think about it until I remembered."

Daniel took a breath and let it out. "Remembered?"

Jack's face twisted into a scowl as he concentrated. "From the other memories," he said. "The ones that I did not do."

Daniel nodded. Jack meant the Ancients memories. "I see," he said. "You can read all of these?"

Jack nodded again. Daniel lifted Jack from the chair, carried him over to his desk and sat down with Jack on his lap. He restarted the video of the temple. "Does any of this look familiar?"

Jack frowned at the screen and leaned forward. "It is Olvanon," he said. "A place of the old ones. They went away a long time ago."

"Is that what this is saying?" Daniel asked carefully. Sometimes these memories would leave Jack distressed and upset.

The boy shook his head. "No," Jack replied. "This are just writings. Stories like the tablets."

Daniel's hand gently rubbed Jack's arm. "What story does the tablets tell?" He asked.

"A great sickness, in the time of Oldrid," Jack said, shifting uncomfortably on Daniel's lap.

"Does it say what kind?" Daniel asked carefully.

Jack sighed, pressing against Daniel's chest. "A sickness of the heart and soul," he said. "It is why they built the temple."

Daniel stopped the questions despite his normal urge to push for answers. A little at a time was the best method to draw out the information from his son. His arm went around Jack, holding him close dropping a kiss on his head. "Thank you," he said. "Shame they never came to Earth." If they had there would have been some trace of their language that Daniel could use as a root.

"They did," Jack said, looking up at Daniel.

His father looked at him, startled. "They did?" he asked.

"They had another name here," Jack said tucking his head down under Daniel's chin. "The Sidhe."

Daniel stared at Jack's bent head. Jack picked up a pen and fiddled with it while Daniel mentally tried to sort it all out. He only remembered vague references to the Sidhe, or faeries. He would have to do more research to find out what he could and cross reference what they found on the planet. This was a rare opportunity to learn something new about an entirely different species that had visited the Earth in ancient times.

He was surprised that the language sounded so different. In this case he would have expected to have a more Celtic sound. Then he remembered references to the language of the Sidhe being musical. Jack's reading aloud had sounded that way. Daniel glanced down at Jack and noticed that he was no longer fidgeting. He had fallen asleep on Daniel's lap.

Daniel couldn't help but smile as he dropped another kiss on the brown hair. With one arm keeping Jack secure on his lap Daniel continued to work a little longer, one handed, but it was worth the inconvenience. Whenever Jack used the "memories that weren't his" ,", afterwards he would sleep, as if drawing on the memories exhausted him. Janet had asked him to keep track of how long he slept after each time it happened. This was the reason that Daniel did not push Jack too much. Jack didn't often volunteer information. He only drew on it when directed or asked specific questions. But doing so still exhausted the child.

There was a knock on the door to the lab and Daniel looked up. He was surprised to see Lieutenant Edward Lewis stepping into his lab.

"Dr. Jackson," he said with a faint smile. "I wondered if you have a moment?"

Daniel shifted the sleeping Jack on his lap. "Certainly," he said. "How can I help you?" He didn't see what he could possibly do for a medical technician, but he was glad that he had told Hammond about him.

"My daughter Rachel is having a Halloween party this coming weekend. She would like to invite Jack."

Daniel frowned slightly, remembering the altercation Jack had with Edward's older son. But again he faced the dilemma of wanting Jack to interact with children his own age. He knew he couldn't shelter him all the time. While he was thinking about it, Edward had stepped closer, taking a seat on the stool next to the desk.

"You should know that my wife, Lisa, is a history teacher," the other man said. "My son had to explain himself to her." He rolled his eyes slightly. Rachel had been more than willing to help with all the details. "Needless to say, Teddy is getting a crash course on Egyptian culture and will be presenting a report to you in the near future."

Daniel looked at him surprise. "That's not necessary, Lieutenant," he protested, but Edwards shook his head at him.

"Yes it is," Edwards replied. "Such intolerance is not acceptable in my home. We are all humans." He gestured downward in the direction of the stargate. "There is enough going out there to compensate for its lack."

Daniel nodded his acceptance of that. However as far as the party was concerned… "Still, there are some issues about Jack that could be a problem," Daniel said. He didn't want to say no. He knew Jack liked playing with other children, which is why he took him to the park so often.

"He plays well in public with other children," Edwards said. "Nothing strange has happened other than him protecting himself in a fashion easily explained away. It's going to be monitored by my wife and myself. You're more than welcome to stay too just in case." Edwards leaned forward and brushed a dark curl from Jack's sleeping face. "He'll have fun, I promise."

Daniel looked into Edward's eyes and nodded. The Lieutenant was sincere. Janet had briefed him thoroughly on Jack special needs once Daniel had vouched for him. It was his help that enabled Jack to periodically interact with other children. It was good to have a second pair of eyes on Jack. The fact that Edward's daughter Rachel and her best friend Amber had made Jack their pet project didn't hurt.

"What time?," Daniel asked, allowing the smile to touch his face.

"Two o'clock," Edwards replied. He jotted down the address on a blank slip of paper on the desk. Then he rose to head out the door. "In costume, of course." Just as he slipped out the door. "That includes the adults."

Daniel groaned aloud as the door swung closed behind Edwards.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Reversal of Fortune: Part 13

By Gemsong

Daniel curled up under the blankets, relaxing in their warmth. It was a cold October morning. Although there was a lot he had to get done today he decided to take a few extra minutes to relax before he started. That was his plan. Like all plans, it fell victim to the actions of the six-year-old resident of the house.

He didn't hear the door open or the soft pad of bare feet over the carpet. But he did feel the insistent tug on his blanket-covered hand. Daniel opened his eyes with a smile, pushing down the blanket to look at Jack.

The little boy stood next to the bed, looking very serious. He was wearing the pajamas that were covered with bright yellow moons and stars on a navy blue background. Daniel didn't know what possessed Sam to buy them, but Jack loved them. His two fingers were firmly in his mouth and 'Homer' hung by his leg from his free hand. Without a word, Daniel lifted the blanket invitingly and Jack climbed up to nestle into the warmth with him.

He gently pulled Jack's fingers from his mouth. The habit had began begun to taper off. Normally he only sucked on his fingers when he was asleep or feeling stressed or upset. "You look very serious this morning, gaydono," Daniel said. With Jack help, he was making inroads into the Ol'vananti language. The word gaydono literally translated into 'son'. Jack liked it when Daniel called him that. He would instantly respond by calling Daniel, haldono which meant 'father'.

"How old am I?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Daniel looked down at him, surprised by the dark sadness in his brown eyes. "You are six years old," he replied.

"How old am I?" Jack asked again.

Daniel sighed softly, pulling the small body into the circle of his arm. "Fifty three," he replied.

Jack cuddled against his chest. "I have lost… many things," he said.

Daniel had no answer for that. Jack had lost more than just years and a few feet of height. He had lost his independence. He had lost the life he had worked so hard for. He let his fingers smooth through the soft brown hair. "You still have me," Daniel said. "You will always have me."

"Truth?" Jack asked, his voice muffled against Daniel's chest.

"No one gets left behind," Daniel said, his lips against Jack's temple. "You taught me that. And we take care of each other, no matter what."

Jack was silent for so long, Daniel wondered if he had gone to sleep. Then his soft voice spoke finally. "I love you Daniel," Jack said. "I always did."

Daniel smiled slightly. Well maybe not always, but at least for a long time. "I love you too, Jack," he said. He was rewarded with Jack snuggling closer. Daniel kissed his temple and rubbed his back a little. "Now it's time to get dressed," he said. "We have to go to the Mountain to take care of some things."

Jack sighed against him. "Do we have to?" he asked in a small voice.

Daniel nodded tickled his side making Jack squirm and a giggle escaped. "Yes we do," he said. "I have a meeting I can't miss."

Jack cuddled up to Daniel for another moment and then climbed out of the warmth of the blankets. He walked out of the bedroom, Homer's head dragging on the floor as he padded silently out of the room. Daniel watched him leave before getting himself out of bed. There were times when Jack was just too cute. Fortunately he was smart enough not to say that aloud.

After a shower and getting dressed, Daniel made breakfast. Jack had dressed himself, but not in his usual BDUs, which he always wore to the mountain. Today he wore his jeans, a sweater and his sneakers. During breakfast Jack didn't eat much and Daniel noticed he was still subdued.

As Daniel cleaned up after breakfast and got his things together, he kept half an eye on Jack, watching him walk dejectedly around the house. Jack would pause and touch something that had been his as an adult. He picked up a picture of his son Charlie. He put it down and walked away touching other things.

Daniel watched him for a long moment. Much of his own things were now in Jack's house, sharing wall and shelf space. The effect was surprisingly comfortable for the both of him. At least that was what he thought. Now he wasn't so sure. Before there had only been glimpses of the adult Jack. This was more a glimpse. It almost felt like Colonel Jack O'Neill was attending a wake.

Daniel approached him. "Jack?" he asked, concerned. The boy had picked up a Purple Heart Jack had earned as a result of his incarceration in Iraq.

Slowly Jack looked up at Daniel hand held up the Purple Heart. "I remember," he said. "But I don't feel it."

Daniel took the box and sat down on the couch, pulling Jack to stand between his knees so they could be close to eye level. "I don't think that's completely true," he said. "You're still having nightmares."

Jack frowned at him and then nodded reluctantly. "Mommy helps…." He said.

"I know she does," Daniel said, taking the small hands in his own. He was glad Shau're could be there for him. It was no small thing she was doing. "So it's still in there," he continued tapping a finger against Jack's forehead. "And you have so much in there, you're still trying to get it sorted out."

Jack shifted, leaning against Daniel's leg. "It is why I sleep so much," he said.

"To give your mind a chance to rest," Daniel said.

Jack nodded his understanding but he was still subdued. This was not something he was going to bounce back quickly from. "Go get your coat so we can leave," Daniel said. "And don't forget your hat. Put it on your head this time."

Jack grunted noncommittally as he went to get his coat off the hook. His hat and gloves had been stuffed in his pockets. Daniel reached over him for his own coat and slipped it on. He let Jack precede him out of the house and locked the door.

As Daniel drove to the mountain he glanced in the rear view mirror to see Jack strapped into his booster seat. Even after a month it was still strange to see. Jack held 'Homer' on his lap as he stared out the window. There were few places Jack would go without his 'space monkey'. One such place was the bathtub. Daniel drew the line there. 'Homer' would have to tough it out with alternate methods of getting clean. Such as the washing machine on the delicate cycle.

Daniel understood why Jack was so subdued today. It was October 20th. It was Jack's birthday. As a rule, Jack never celebrated it, preferring to just stay home and watch TV. Then somehow Daniel, Sam and Teal'c would show up with DVDs, pizza and beer. For Jack that had been more than enough for his birthday, being surrounded by those he considered family.

But this year was different. Beer and pizza in front of the TV wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't even be allowed to drink beer. Jack slouched down in his seat. He knew Daniel was watching him. It was if his grown up memories were coming to haunt him, now that he was in no position to do anything about it.

The transition from the parking lot to the interior of the Mountain was as slow and tedious as it always was with the multiple checkpoints they had to pass through. Jack couldn't even manage his usual bright smiles for the airmen behind the desks.

"Hey, we have time to get something to drink first," Daniel said as they stood in the elevator that took them deeper into the mountain. "Hot chocolate?"

Jack shrugged, his hand clinging to Daniel's fingers. Daniel squeezed his hand slightly as he looked down at the dark head beside him. Jack was subdued and clingy. Usually Daniel would wish for a leash whenever they came to the SGC. Jack was usually full of energy, and would happily go barreling down the halls at full speed, leaving Daniel behind. But not today. Today Jack was glued to Daniel's side.

Daniel looked down at Jack as they made their way to the commissary. Jack was staring at the floor, dragging his feet as if they were suddenly heavy. With one hand Daniel pushed the door to the commissary door open as he used his other hand to push Jack ahead of him into the room.

"SURPRISE!!"

Jack's head jerked up, a little squeak escaping him as he jumped backward into Daniel's legs. His eyes widened in shock. The room was full of balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was a large banner across one wall.

'Happy Birthday Jack' it said.

The room was crowded with everyone he knew, Sam and Teal'c standing in the forefront grinning broadly at him. Jack turned his head and looked up at Daniel. The older man looked down at his son and smiled. "Surprise," he said.

Jack threw his arms around Daniel's legs in a tight hug and then ran across the room to be swung up in Sam's arms. Jack was so happy, the only light they really needed in the room could come from his smile alone.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Reversal of Fortune: Part 14

By Gemsong

The surprise birthday party for Jack at the SGC had been a resounding success. Daniel was not the only one who had thought that Jack's first birthday since his downsizing would be a hard one. He needed to be surrounded by those that knew him best. He needed to be assured, regardless of what he had lost, he hadn't lost everything. He wasn't alone.

Jack had bounced from person to person, eating too much, playing too hard and eventually exhausted himself. The party had only lasted a few hours, and it wound down as General Hammond transferred a sleeping 6-year-old into Daniel's arms to take home.

Jack was a heavy limp form on Daniel's shoulder as they made their way out of the mountain. General Hammond escorted them, opening doors for them, since Daniel had his hands full. It also gave him the opportunity to talk to the archeologist.

"You seem to be managing rather well, Doctor Jackson," the general said as they road the elevator upward.

Daniel smiled. "As well as I can," he replied. "Jack has his moments."

"In what respect?" Hammond asked.

Daniel glanced at the general, noticing that he had a serious expression on his face. "There are times when Jack is nothing more than a normal five… rather six year old boy. Active, inquisitive, mentally and emotionally where most children his age are. But then there are the moments where his knowledge of things literally floors me. For example, his knowledge of the Olvanon language and culture. As I mentioned in my report, they co-existed with the Ancients, but this is the first indication we've had of their culture off Earth."

"How is he handling this knowledge?" Hammond asked as he signed the three of them out.

"It tires him out," Daniel replied. "The more Ancients knowledge he accesses, the longer he will sleep. And that is also followed by a bout of nightmares."

Hammond frowned with concern as he looked at the innocent sleeping child in Daniel's arms. "Is there anything we can do to help with that?" he asked.

"I keep a careful limit on how much time he spends accessing it," Daniel said as they walked through the upper corridors that were part of NORAD. "Shau're is helping him with the nightmares." Then he smiled. "Even Dr. Mackenzie had made some house calls to talk to Jack."

Hammond was surprised. "Jack actually speaks with him?" he asked.

Daniel chuckled. "It surprised me too," he said. "But I think he's actually helping Jack to cope with the memories and knowledge. It's a new situation for him, which he finds fascinating. Mackenzie described it as helping Jack develop a mental filing system. It does seem to be helping him."

"I admit that it surprises me," Hammond said. "But I'm glad it's helping. Has he exhibited anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Is ordinary ever been a word you could apply to Jack?" Daniel asked with a smile. Then he shook his head. "Other than his knowledge of the Olvanon, he's been pretty normal, I would say."

Hammond nodded. "I hear you are going to Lieutenant Lewis' daughter's Halloween party the day after tomorrow?" he asked.

Daniel nodded. "I wasn't sure at first," he said. "But Edward is fully briefed on Jack's situation. His wife Lisa has been told that Jack is a special needs child. Cassie is also going to be there since she knows the Lewis's, and I'll be staying. Between the four of us, I think it'll be all right."

Hammond had been a little concerned about Jack being isolated, but it sounded as if that was not going to be a problem. "Good to hear," the general said as he helped Daniel get Jack situated in his car seat. Jack showed no signs of waking up. He was one completely exhausted little boy.

"I'll talk to you again soon then, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said. "I can't wait to hear what kind of costume you plan to wear to the party."

Daniel groaned as the general walked away. He got into the driver's side and looked in the rearview mirror at the child sleeping soundly. 'Homer' had been placed on the seat beside him and Jack sucked on his fingers. Sam and Teal'c would be bringing by all the gifts that Jack had been given later in the afternoon. Then the four of them would spend the evening together watching movies. Teal'c would be bringing the X-Men movies, while Sam would arrange for pizza and in this case, root beer. It wouldn't be the same as it had been in past years, but it would be just as special.

Saturday, the day of the Halloween party, arrived much sooner than Daniel would have liked, but arrive it did. Jack had decided what the two of them would wear and wouldn't budge no matter how much cajoling Daniel tried. Daniel firmly dumped the full blame for the choice on Teal'c broad shoulders. After watching all three movies, Jack wanted to be an X-man and there was no changing his mind.

The costumes themselves were simple enough, but not cheap. It all had to be black leather. Jack decided that Daniel would be Cyclops. They had found red-lensed goggles that would fit over his glasses. Jack, on the other hand, would change his character's name without notice or reason. While satisfied with the costume itself, Jack couldn't decide which power was the coolest. Daniel could only regret that they didn't stick to their original choice, Indiana Jones and son.

Jack was nearly bouncing in his seat as Daniel pulled up to the Lewis' home. The small house was at the end of a cul-de-sac and was covered with Halloween decorations. There was even had a plot of headstones in the corner of the yard. From all appearances this family took Halloween seriously.

Daniel shut off the engine and got out. Already he felt uncomfortable dressed up as an imaginary character. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to it.

Once Jack was out of the car he ran down the sidewalk to the front door, knocking before Daniel's longer legs caught up with him. It was Cassie who opened the door and swept up the little boy in a hug. Cassie herself was dressed up in a harem costume that revealed more than Daniel thought she should be revealing. He wondered if Janet had seen Cassie's costume yet.

Cassie then gave Daniel a hug as Jack ran into the house to shouts of greetings from the other children. A small reminder from Daniel in Jack's ear had the boy going over to the Lewis' to thank them for the invitation before taking off to join Rachel, Amber, and the other half dozen children that were there.

Daniel walked over to join Edward, who introduced him to his wife. Edward was wearing surgical scrubs with a mask dangling around his neck. Beside him was his wife Lisa dressed in a nurse's costume. She smiled as she shook his hand.

Daniel looked at Edward's costume and shook his head. "I feel over dressed," he said.

Edward laughed. "I was going to wear my air force uniform, but…" he started.

"He wears that all the time," Lisa interrupted. "It hardly counts as a costume."

Daniel joined the laughter, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm a civilian, what do I know?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson?" A young voice said from behind him. Daniel turned around to see Edward's son Teddy standing behind him wearing a baseball uniform.

"Yes?" Daniel answered and then found himself handed a neatly written 5 page report.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Teddy said not meeting his eyes. "I just… I mean… it was.."

Daniel was silent a moment, looking at Teddy. Then he spoke. "I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to," he said finally.

Teddy looked uncomfortable and nodded, turning to slowly walk over to where the other children had gathered. Daniel scanned through the first page of the report then glanced at Lisa in surprise. Edward had said she was a history teacher.

Lisa shrugged and smiled. "I only showed him how to research, the rest he did on his own," she said.

"This is very well done," Daniel said. "I'm impressed."

Lisa looked pleased at his words. For the next couple hours Daniel learned what adults did at children's parties. They were only there to keep them supplied with food, drink and to break up the inevitable arguments. Cassie was having a wonderful time leading the younger children through a series of games of skill. There was a candy hunt with the children searching around the front yard to find where the treats were hidden. There was a game of pin-the-tail on the skeleton that left Daniel just shaking his head.

Jack was having a wonderful time with his new friends. Teddy's apology was instantly accepted. At this age Jack was very forgiving. And at one point the two boys had their heads together with Jack whispering about other 'cool' moves, strictly for self-defense of course.

Daniel enjoyed himself as the other children included him in their conversations. Jack, of course, was having a wonderful time. Daniel had to struggle not to laugh when he started to hear stray Egyptian words being shouted across the room from one child to another.

Soon it was time to leave. Other parents came to pick up their offspring while Cassie and Daniel helped Edward and Lisa clean up the mess active children made. Soon it was time to leave. Daniel would be dropping Cassie off at Janet's before driving himself and Jack home.

Jack walked up to the Lewis', reaching up to hug first Edward, then Lisa to thank them again for inviting him and letting him have a good time. Jack hugged Lisa for an unusually long moment. He looked up at her for a long moment, a puzzled look on his young face. Then he smiled widely.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Lisa asked returning his smile.

Jack put his hand on her stomach. "May I play with him when he is born?" he asked.

Four jaws dropped.

"How…?" Lisa began.

Edward swallowed as he exchanged a look with Daniel. "We just found out this morning," he said, his voice hushed as he looked back at Jack.

Lisa stared down at the child, shocked. There was no way he could know. Yet, she was certain he did. "It's a boy?" she asked in a whisper.

Jack nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Very healthy. You need a good name for him."

"We'll work on it," Edward said.

"We… we better get going," Daniel said. "Thank you again."

Cassie picked up Jack and carried him out as Daniel followed them to the truck. This was definitely new. As Edward watched them leave, he wondered how the hell he was going to explain this to his wife.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Reversal of Fortune: Part 15

By Gemsong

November came, bringing with it early snows, which Jack greeted with childlike enthusiasm. The park, covered in blankets of snow, had become a wonderland. Jack constantly begged Daniel to take him sledding on the sloping hills that made up one side of the park. Sometimes the answer was no, which caused Jack to try pouting at his Dad for a few minutes, hoping to change his mind. When that didn't work Jack would get dressed in his warm snowsuit, then go outside to play in the yard, creating forts and snow soldiers. After an hour or so he could come back in, cold and soaking wet, ready for a warm bath and a hot drink, which would warm him up quite nicely. If anything, the cold weather seemed to make Jack even more active than he usually was, causing Daniel to find him self struggling to keep up with his active ball of energy.

Teal'c, having become a regular visitor at Daniel's, was happy to take Jack out to play. Though Jack would make up new games with changeable rules, the former jaffa didn't mind at all and just played along. He was glad to see how happy Jack was in his new life and doubly glad to be a part of it. When out in public, Jack would always remember to call him Uncle Murray instead of Uncle Teal'c, as he called him in private.

It was a couple of weeks into November when Daniel, having a major project to work on, had to spend spent a long day at the Mountain. Jack's interest in the translations waned after the first hour quickly, leaving him quite bored. So he wandered around his Dad's office, getting into everything. Teal'c, stopping by to see how they were doing, noticed this, so he took Jack to the gym for some physical training. Though young and small, he was still a strong little boy, and some of his adult fighting skills had stayed with him.

With Jack out of his hair Daniel was able to dig into his work without the distractions of his young son. He was still deep into the translations he was working on, not realizing how late it had gotten until when Sam came into his office, interrupting him. In her arms was a sound asleep Jack, snoring softly.

"You're not going to make a habit of this are you, Daniel?" Sam asked, frowning at him.

"Habit of what?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

"It's after 2200 hours," she replied, nodding down toward the sleeping boy in her arms.

Daniel looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. After 10 pm. He had no idea that it had gotten so late. He quickly closed down his computer and put his papers away.

"Absolutely not," he said getting up to take the sleeping child from her arms. "I had no idea it was so late." Jack snuggled into his arms, not awakening during the transfer. No, he would not let this become a habit. He had to take better care of Jack than this. "Where was he?" he asked as he left his lab with Sam walking along with him.

"Teal'c had him most of the evening," she said. "Jack was asleep in his quarters while he was doing his kel'nor'reem." Sam followed him out of the mountain and to his car, where she helped him get Jack settled in his booster seat.

"Thanks Sam," Daniel said. "I owe both you and Teal'c for this."

Sam found herself smiling. "Yes you do," she said. "I'll have a list." She watched as Daniel settled into the driver's seat before turning away to get into her own car.

Daniel was pensive as he drove home. The translations he had been doing were important for some upcoming talks on a planet whose inhabitants called Creana. The talks were scheduled to take place in a few days, which was not a lot of time for him to translate the documents, but he was surprised how focused he had become on it. Since becoming a father he had never let work become more important than his son. Perhaps old habits died hard after all.

He glanced into the back seat where Jack was sleeping peacefully, his space monkey clutched under his arm as he sucked on his fingers. As much as Jack loved spending time with Teal'c and Sam, it was surprising he hadn't become difficult. When it started to get late he would become whiny and clingy, which usually led to Daniel getting them home at a reasonable hour. Daniel wondered why Jack hadn't done it this time. It was usually Jack who kept him from working too long. It had also been something Jack had done before his… change. He would nag and bother Daniel until finally the archeologist could take it no more, and would pack it in for the night. In his subtle way, Jack had been doing exactly that now. Daniel couldn't remember the last time he had been exhausted by working long hours. Exhausted by an active 6-year-old, yes, but not by work.

A little while later Daniel pulled into the driveway of his home. The house was totally dark, with not even the porch light illuminating the walkway, as it normally did. He would have to remember to set the timer for that light. The days were getting shorter and more than once they had come home after dark. He frowned, thinking that he had turned the light on before they left, but then shrugged it off.

Daniel got out and opened the back of the truck. It was the cold air that roused Jack a little from his sleep. "Daddy?" he mumbled around his fingers.

"Yes, Jack, we're home," Daniel replied as he unhooked the belt and pulled Jack out into his arms.

"All done?" Jack asked, his voice muffled against Daniel's shoulder.

"Not quite, but I can finish later," he replied pushing the door closed with his hip and walking with his burden toward the front door.

"You could have finished," Jack said. "I was content with Teal'c."

"I'm tired," Daniel said with a smile. "You're tired. I'd rather sleep in my bed than a cot on base. How about you?"

"Tired," Jack murmured in agreement.

Daniel just smiled. He shifted Jack to his hip so he could hold him with one hand while he fumbled with getting the key into the shadowed lock. As he was silently cursing the lack of light he didn't hear the sounds coming up behind him. The sudden blow to the back of his head stunned him for a moment as Jack was jerked from his grasp.

Jack's scream galvanized him to shake off the pain and he spun, fighting off his attackers, trying to protect his son. The blows came back at him hard and fast, pummeling him until he fell, hitting the cold concrete of the steps. As darkness reared up to take him away the last thing he heard was Jack's frightened wail.

"Daddy!!"

--

At first Daniel was only aware of the softness beneath his back. Which puzzled him, as he was sure it should have been hard and cold. Then the pain kicked in and he let out his breath in a hiss in response to the throbbing of his head.

"Daniel?" a soft voice asked from close by.

With effort he opened his eyes just a crack. The lights were dim, so it didn't add to his pain. He was in the living room with Janet hovering close beside him where he lay on the couch. Why was Janet here? Then he remembered.

"Jack!" he sat up abruptly. Every part of his body howled in protest as the pain hit him, causing the room to spin like a roulette wheel.

Janet pushed him back down. "Take it easy," she said.

"Where's Jack?" he asked through gritted teeth, his blue eyes steely.

Sam appeared beside Janet as the doctor gave him the shot she had just prepared. "We don't know yet," she said. "We have security combing around the outside of the house where we found you."

She paused for a moment, looking down at Daniel's pained expression.

"That shot I just gave you should deaden the pain you're feeling very shortly." Janet said.

Daniel felt the warmth of the medication relaxing his muscles, reducing the pain down to a more tolerable level. He sat up again slowly, and this time the room decided not to go spinning.

"Daniel, what do you remember?" Sam asked.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "We had just gotten home," he said. "I was carrying Jack, trying to unlock the door and someone hit me from behind." He reached for the back of his head, feeling the lump that was tender to the touch.

"That's not all you got," Janet said. "You took a beating."

Daniel swung his legs to the floor, holding his head in his hands. "They took Jack," he said quietly. "They took my son."

Sam sat down beside him, her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Daniel," she said. "I promise."

Daniel rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Janet glanced at her watch. "About 12:30 am," she said.

Daniel frowned slightly. That meant Jack had only been taken a couple hours ago. He looked between Sam and Janet. "How did you know?" he asked.

Teal'c entered the room then. "Shau're came to me," he said, his face a neutral mask that barely hid the fury behind it. "We came as soon as we could."

"Shau're?" Daniel asked in surprise. Then he realized he shouldn't be surprised. Shau're was a presence in Jack's life, there when he needed her. And he had obviously needed her tonight. Not being corporeal, she did the only thing she could. She went for help from the one person who would not only take her seriously but would act quickly.

Twenty minutes later, the chief investigator at the scene, Major Jim Tomasello, came into the house. From the look on his face they all knew immediately that the news was not good.

"Whoever they were, they were good," he said. "Other than footprints in the snow, they left little evidence behind." He was having a hard time meeting Dr. Jackson's eyes. "We'll keep looking, but…." He trailed off.

Daniel nodded. He turned away to stare out the window at the darkness outside. Somewhere out there was his son. And the people who took him. As the major continued to speak to Sam, Teal'c and Janet, he tuned out the sound of their voices. There was only one voice he could hear. Jack's final terrified wail before he had been knocked unconscious.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Reversal of Fortune: Part 16

By Gemsong

By all accounts and by those that knew him best, Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill Jackson was an active, sweet, well-mannered, intelligent child. The child that was sitting hunched in the corner of a cot in a dimly lit cell bore little resemblance that description, although the term intelligent still described him.

Jack sat with his back to corner, his knees drawn to his chest, one arm around them. Two fingers were in his mouth around which an occasional sob escaped. His face was streaked with tears that had leaked from his red swollen eyes. A purple bruise was blossoming on his right cheek.

From outside the room, two men looked through the one-way mirror at the miserable child.

"That bruise looks fresh," one of the men said consideringly.

"The kid is a fighter," the other replied. "Punching, kicking, biting, scratching, screaming." He sighed. "We had to sedate him just to handle him. If that is really used to be Jack O'Neill, he didn't go down without a serious fight."

The other man nodded. "It is O'Neill," he said. "Of that there is no doubt. And with what's in his head… he's doubly valuable."

"How do you plan to get him to cooperate?" the second man said. "He won't let anyone near him. Nor is he talking beyond the usual childish demands."

"Demands?"

"He wants to go home. He wants his daddy. The rest was insults in a variety of languages."

The first man smiled at that. "That definitely sounds like O'Neill," he said. "Don't worry, he'll cooperate. After all, he's not stupid. And definitely not a child even if he's in the body of one."

With that the man moved to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside the room with Jack, while the other man continued to watch through the mirror.

Jack looked up, his brown eyes wary and frightened. He knew if he were still big this wouldn't have happened. The man looked familiar but he couldn't remember who he was. It was like the nightmares Sha're would make go away. But Sha're wasn't here to make this bad man go away. He barely held back the whimper. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where Daddy was. He didn't know where Mommy was. What if they couldn't find him? Maybe these bad men took him someplace nobody would find him.

The man smiled, showing a lot of teeth. "Well, Colonel, it's been a long time," he said. "Although I hadn't expected meeting you quite like this."

Jack just stared at him a moment. "T-turner," he mumbled around his fingers.

"Oh, so you do remember me," Turner replied. "Good. That should make things go a lot smoother, don't you think?"

"Kul khara we moot," Jack replied in Arabic.

Turner stared at him stunned. He knew the language, but hearing such a curse from what appeared to be only a child was startling. A six-year-old had just told him to eat sht and die. Turner laughed heartily. "Now, Colonel, is that the way to talk to someone you're going to be spending a lot of time with?"

"Hottaha fi teezak." Jack replied telling him where to stick it.

Turner was impressed. Jack's memory of gutter Arabic insults was impressive. And as much he was rather enjoying this little game, there was a lot of work to be done and Jack was going to be cooperative whether he liked it or not.

"As cute as you are, I think that's enough," Turner said. He moved fast before Jack could react and the child's arms were pinned tightly.

Jack struggled, no match for the adult's strength. "Shem et Duat!!" he yelled.

Turner wrapped an arm around the struggling child. "According to reports you've already been to hell, Colonel," he said. "So it can't be all that bad now can it?"

"Screw you!" Jack spat clearly this time in english.

The pressure increased on Jack until he was gasping for breath. Turner spoke against his ear. "Fighting is going to get you no where," he said, his voice hard with the threat. "Just because you're the size of a child won't change anything and you know how badly I can hurt you."

Jack stopped struggling. It wasn't going to do him any good. He might have some of his adult skills, but in his current size he simply didn't have the strength to do much damage. This was not like the playground fight he had with Teddy. He knew they would hurt him.

"Better," Turner said. "After all, we just need your mind. It doesn't matter if your legs are broken." He felt the child trembling as he eased his grip allowing Jack to take deeper breaths. He then turns Jack around forcing the child to face him, his grip on his upper arms leaving bruises. "It's as simple as this. You don't fight us, I don't hurt you anymore. You cooperate and we won't hurt Daniel Jackson."

Jack's eyes widened, the fear plainly evident. "Don't hurt my daddy," he said in a whisper.

Turner smiled darkly. "Then you know what you have to do." He received a reluctant nod.

He gripped Jack by the wrist and dragged him to his feet. "Then we'll get started," Turner said. He pulled Jack from the room, the grip strong enough on Jack's wrist that there was no way he could pull loose.

Six hours later Jack was beyond mere exhaustion. He was barely conscious. They were forcing him to translate ancient texts, some of which he had seen at the SGC but didn't know how copies had gotten to this place. Fortunately it was nothing of major importance. A historical text on terraforming a planet. The results of the terraforming, not the actual process. His translations had been checked by some other scientist who had some partial knowledge of the language. They wanted to be sure he was translating properly and not holding back.

It would only be a matter of time before that changed and Jack would be ordered to translate something dangerous. Something that shouldn't be in the hands of these people. As yet they haven't tried questioning him about things he did know. They must not know of the drawing he had done at the SGC of a modified power cell.

Accessing so much knowledge for such a long time had exhausted Jack. His head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach. They had given him water to drink but no food. Even though he was hungry, his upset stomach warned him against asking for something. He was forced to walk back to the cell they were keeping him in.

He collapsed on the cot, the thin blanket over his shoulders against the chill in the room. He still shivered with cold, though the guard who brought him back noticed that his skin was a little warm. They turned out the lights leaving him in near darkness. The only light coming from the window in the steel door to his cell.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he curled into a tight ball beneath the blanket. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare.

"Daddy," he said in a soft whimper. "Please find me, Daddy." After that, darkness took him into the depths of exhausted sleep.

--

Daniel woke with a start. He had dozed off in the recliner while they tried to figure out what to do. They had sat up all night talking, trying to figure out who had taken Jack and where. The why was obvious. Someone had found out what was in the child's head and wanted the information.

He sat up scrubbing his hands over his face. The sleep hadn't helped him much and with the light from the windows it was clearly well into the late afternoon.

"How are you feeling?" Sam said entering the room quietly. She looked as tired as he felt.

"Like sht," Daniel said bluntly.

Sam sat down across from him on the edge of the coffee table. "We'll find him, Daniel," she said trying to sound positive.

Daniel sighed. "Sam… I swear I heard him," he said. "His voice. Begging me to come find him. His head was hurting and he was exhausted."

Sam was silent for a long moment, a frown marring her expression. Then she leaned forward and put a hand on his knee. "Daniel…. Maybe you did." She said.

He looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

She didn't look comfortable with the line of thought, but she pressed on regardless. She understood the physical. Not the metaphysical. "Maybe you did hear him," she said. "We don't know yet all the things Jack will be able to do. But as close as the two of you are and as close as he is to Sha're, it's feasible that he could reach you."

Daniel's face paled slightly. The pain and exhaustion he thought he heard could really be what his son is suffering. "How does that help me find him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… this really isn't my area," Sam said. "But maybe next time you hear him… try to answer him. Maybe you can get a sense of location or direction." She tossed her hand up in a gesture of defeat. "I'm just guessing."

"But it would be logical step in Jack's development," Teal'c said entering the room and handing Daniel a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of the dark brew.

"Jack is in danger," the jaffa said quietly as he settled on the couch. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "To survive he would use every resource within his grasp. That would include accessing the knowledge now housed within his mind."

Daniel sipped the coffee. It made sense in an odd sort of way. He could only hope it would be enough to help him find his son before it was too late.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Reversal of Fortune: Part 17

By Gemsong

Two days. Forty-eight hours since Jack had been abducted. In a small dark office were three men. One was standing while the other two were seated facing each other across a desk. The man in the white lab coat was leaning forward, his hands moving expressively as he spoke.

"There is no doubt about it," he was saying. "There has been full activation of all the information. Every one of his translations as been perfect and accurate. We can start him on the new material without a problem."

"So what exactly is the problem, Dr. Shannon?" the man behind the desk asked.

"He can only keep it up for a few hours at a time," the doctor said, disappointment and irritation evident. "After that he's simply too exhausted and sick to be of any use to us."

"The translations aren't important," the man said flatly.

The scientist looked at him in shock. "Mr. Simmons, please," Shannon said sputtering. "It would have taken us weeks… months to do what he did in a matter of hours."

Simmons leaned forward smiling. A smile that did not reach his eyes. "But they are well within the capabilities of your staff, is that correct?" he asked.

"Well yes, but…"

"Then it is not important enough to waste time on it," Simmons said. He held up his hand to cut the scientist's protest off. "There is little useful information in those texts. However, you did say the child's mind contains all the ancient information that was downloaded?"

Shannon nodded a little petulantly. "Yes, sir," he said. "We're absolutely sure about that." He added just in case the man doubted him.

"Then the information we want retrieved is there," Simmons said. "When O'Neill was first filled with the Ancient's knowledge, not only did he add dozens of new addresses to the stargate system, he also built a power source capable of enabling the stargate to access systems even more distant. If all that has been reactivated, the details of that power source are probably not the only technology lodged in his mind."

Shannon' eyes widened as if he just realized what that meant. Their scientific knowledge could advance by decades in a matter of days. "I understand sir," he said almost trembling with anticipation.

Simmons glanced at the man standing in the corner. "Will there be a problem with O'Neill, Turner?

The man shook his head. "I doubt it," he said. "Though his health is starting to deteriorate. The more he uses the knowledge the more it takes out of him. The kid is sick and exhausted. He can't put up much of a fight. But you could burn him out before you get everything out of his head."

Simmons nodded. "All right, do what you can," he said. "You're dismissed." He waited until Shannon and Turner had left closing the door behind them then picked up the phone. He waited until the call was answered. "Senator Kinsey, you wanted a status report?"

--

Daniel stood at the living room window looking out. It had been his normal position in the last couple days. He had hoped to catch some glimmer or touch from Jack but there had been nothing and that worried him. He pushed up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had tried reaching out to Jack but all he ended up with was a headache.

It had been two days and he had nothing to show for it except stress and exhaustion from worry about Jack. It was dark outside. It was another night and no clues to where Jack could be. Currently Major Tomasello and Major Lou Ferretti were in the kitchen going over the very few clues they had and imbibing pots of coffee. Teal'c was in Jack's room doing his Kel'nor'reem thing to get what rest he could. Sam had stayed as well, currently napping on Daniel's bed. They were all tired and struggling with a growing sense of helplessness.

All of Hammond's connections were giving them nothing they could connect to Jack's disappearance. It could be NID or the Trust or some group that they had never heard of. Or even some foreign power that wanted to get their hands on the advanced technology that was coming out of the Stargate.

Daniel knew the moment he was no longer alone in the living room. Slowly he turned around, a part of him already knowing what he would see. Sha're, glowing faintly in the dim light of the living room. He took a step toward her and stopped, staring at her. Drinking in the sight of her.

"Sha're," he said his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her smile was familiar and a little sad. There was worry in her dark eyes. "Danyel…" she said.

There was so much Daniel wanted to say to his wife. But none of the words passed his lips. For both of them was a much more urgent matter. Perhaps there would be another time for them to talk. But not now.

"Do you know where he is?" Daniel asked.

Sha're nodded. "Yes," she replied. "But I do not know your world. I do not know how to direct you."

Daniel nodded. "I felt him," he said. "I felt him call to me."

"Yes… he was able to reach you at first," Sha're said. "But he is too weak now. They are asking too much of him.

"Can you help me?" Daniel asked.

Sha're nodded and held out her hands. Daniel stepped closer, his hand hovering palms down over hers. She began to glow a little brighter, then he felt the touch of her hands clasping his. It was taking a lot of her energy to manifest to physically touch him, but the link needed to be as strong as she could make it.

Daniel felt her power. It was familiar. Much like his own when he had been an ascended being himself. He knew the cost it would be for her.

"Lou!" he bellowed, his voice reaching to the other room. "I need a map!"

Ferretti and Tomasello burst into the room and stared. Daniel's shout had also awakened Teal'c and Sam and they came down the stairs. Teal'c was the least surprised by the vision of Daniel and a glowing Sha're standing with hands clasped.

For Jim Tomasello is would be a moment he would never forget. He knew strange things came through the gate. He even recalled a few rather…. Odd…. Incidents that didn't bear close scrutiny. But this… this was real and this was happening. He had a choice. He could either freak out or except this as part of reality. For a few precious seconds he considered his choice. Then with a deep breath he moved forward and opened the map in his hand and placed it on the coffee table near where the two were standing silent.

Within moments a tiny light appeared over the map, moving slowly. Jim watched in amazement as it finally settled. As he looked at the location he realized it was hovering directly over their current location. The light appeared to hesitate and then it started moving southwest of their location. He put the tip of the marker on the map and moved it after the light until it came to a stop. It flared for a moment then vanished. Jim looked down at where his pen stopped.

"Warehouse district on the edge of town," he said.

Those watching were amazed and then looked at Daniel and Shar're. They were both glowing now. Both of them were silent. They didn't know of the silent communication taking place.

Jack…? Daniel called mentally.

Daddy? came the faint weak reply.

It's okay, son, Daniel replied. We're coming to get you. I need you to hold on for me. Can you do that?

There was a faint pause. I… I'll try, Daddy…. Jack said. It hurts…. They want the machines in my head. Hurts Daddy… tired…

I know you are, baby. I'll be there soon. I promise. Daniel replied. He tried to send all his love and strength to his son. Do you know who took you? he asked.

Not…. Sure…. Jack replied. Then images filled his mind. Faces of the people that Jack had seen around him. There were names with some of them.

Good job, Daniel said. I've got it. I know you don't feel good. But I need you to do something. Do you think you can try to do it?

I'll try… Daddy…

I want you to be too sick to work, Daniel said.

Sick now…. They don't care….. Jack replied.

Another voice joined Daniel's in Jack's mind. You are not alone, my little one, Shar're said. Skar'ra will help you.

There was another long pause. Skar'ra's here…. Come soon Daddy…

I will. I promise. Wait for me. Daniel said.

Daniel felt the connection between him and Jack fade. As he opened his eyes, he could see Shar're fading as well.

"Danyel…. I…." She began, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Daniel nodded. "I understand," he said. "Rest. We'll bring him home."

Shar're nodded and then vanished completely from sight. Daniel turned to the four who were now staring at him. His expression was unlike any they had ever seen before. His eyes were like blue steel. An unconscious imitation of the adult Jack on a mission.

"Sam, I need personnel files," Daniel said. "Known NID operatives and Area 51 personnel. Simmons is back."

"Simmons?!" Ferretti nearly spat the name out like a curse.

"Jack has seen about 10 guards and about 5 scientists," Daniel said. "He heard Simmons's name mentioned."

Ferretti and Tomasello exchanged glances. "We'll get the teams together," Lou said going to the phone.

Sam had already opened her laptop and was typing fast to access the information Daniel asked for. Teal'c was using Sam's cell phone to call General Hammond and update him on the situation.

Daniel turned away as they went to work. They had a location and would soon have a plan. The only real problem they would have would be limiting the number of people who would want in on this mission. Jack was one of them, regardless of his size. And they were going to get him back.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Reversal of Fortune: Part 18

By Gemsong

Turner stood in the doorway of the small cell, his eyes on silent figure lying on the bed. Beside the child sat the doctor.

"Well?" Turner asked.

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner," she said. "But he's barely conscious and running an extremely high fever. Whatever it is this is doing to him is burning him out."

"Can he talk?" Turner asked, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

The doctor sighed. "Only if you speak Ancient," she said. "And even then it's probably mostly nonsense. He's showing signs of delirium. " The woman shook her head. "He's just too small for whatever this is. To access what's in his mind draws a lot of his physical resources. If he were older….."

Turner swore. This was supposed to be a short-term operation. Get what was in O'Neill's head and move on. If they had to wait until he grew up, it wasn't worth the risk. The SGC, his team would never stop looking for him. And the thought of trying to raise O'Neill was simply out of the question.

"Do what you can doctor," Turner said in a flat voice. "We'll get what we can out of him and that's it."

The doctor looked at him surprised.

"Do you have a problem with that, Dr. Mathers?" he asked the chill in his voice seeming lower the temperature in the room.

The woman swallowed and shook her head. "No, sir," she replied. "I'll try to get his fever down and see if I can get him going."

"See that you do, doctor," Turner said. He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

The doctor stared at the empty doorway for a moment then turned back to the pale child on the bed. She pushed sweat-dampened hair off his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I wish I could get you out of this. You don't belong here."

Fever glazed brown eyes opened and looked up at her. The faintest smile touched his lips. His hand moved to touch hers where it rested against his cheek. Mathers had the oddest sensation. As if this child was touching something inside her. For a moment tears burned her eyes and she blinked them away rapidly.

"S-stay with me?" Jack asked in a whisper.

The doctor started to shake her head then stopped. Jack spoke English. That meant he was better. But if he 'stayed' sick, there might be a chance she could do something. "All right," she whispered.

"N-name?" Jack whispered. It seemed an effort for him to speak.

"Julia," she replied. "Julia Mathers."

Jack shifted on the bed raising his arms. Automatically the doctor drew the child into her arms wrapping the blanket around him. His small arms were around her neck, his head resting on her should.

"Stay," he murmured. "Stay safe."

Julia closed her eyes wishing that were true. But she knew it wasn't.

"Daddy's coming."

The doctor looked down at the child in her arms startled. She knew who and what he was and suddenly it occurred to her. With all the knowledge of the ancients in his head, what else could he be capable of?

--

Every large city seemed to have a warehouse district. And every one of them seemed to have a section that people avoided. Not even the homeless were desperate enough to take shelter here. Street gangs kept their distance preferring to do their business elsewhere. Life was dangerous enough.

But to the people now approaching the building it was a target. And within it was something precious. SG 2 and 3 were part of the group. Along with Major Tomasello and his hand picked team. The three members of SG-1 were in the forefront. It was their operation. Jack, with Sha're's help had given Daniel everything he had seen within the building and every person he had seen. Daniel knew he hadn't seen everything and everyone, but it was better intelligence than most special ops teams got on a good day.

Daniel had been able to identify most of the people that Jack had seen around him through the files that Sam had been able to access. They had the names and faces of most of the people there. One name stood out. Samuel Turner. He and Jack went way back and had played on opposite sides of the fence. The man hated Jack. And in a child's body, Jack was helpless against him. Teal'c looked almost murderous when he realized what that meant.

Now all the teams were in position around the building awaiting the signal to move. On the roof of the building two men were pacing keeping watch in case anyone approached. They didn't see the black clad teams approaching. They weren't expecting trouble. No one knew they were here. They were wrong.

Two snipers shots took out the roof guards. All exits were covered. The signal was given and all hell broke loose as the SG teams broke into the warehouse. There was immediate resistance from the guards within the buildings. But they were outnumbered and the rescue teams better armed and more determined. They weren't here for the money.

So many things happened simultaneously. The operation was swift and deadly. Daniel knew exactly where Jack was in the building. Sam and Lou Ferretti followed him down the hall. One of the guards was heading the in same direction, looking for a hostage and the best one would be Jack. They couldn't touch him if he had the child. As he was unlocking the door, the three came up on him fast and silent.

Daniel recognized the face. One of the men who had left bruises on Jack's face. Before the man could bring up his gun, Daniel was on him. The first punch knocked the gun out of his hand. The following blows were accompanied by a single word each.

"You. Hit. My. Son!" Daniel snarled. The last word was combined with a double fisted punch so hard to throw the man back against the wall and leaving him to slide down unconscious. Daniel stood over him a moment breathing hard his fists still clenched. Then without a word he turned away. Sam and Lou stared at him as if he was a stranger. They had never seen him like that before.

As Lou secured the unconscious man as Daniel pushed open the door. The room appeared empty, the cot unoccupied. He felt his heart clench for a moment until he heard a sound coming from behind the door. As he moved the door a sight he didn't expect to see confronted him.

Jack was wrapped in a blanket, his arms around the neck of a woman who was holding him protectively. His son lifted his head, turning to look at his father.

"Daddy..?"

Daniel snatched him from the unresisting woman to hold the small body tightly. Jack squeaked slight protest at the too tight grip. "Baby, are you all right?" he murmured.

"Tired… head hurt," Jack replied.

"They were asking too much of him," the woman said pushing herself to her feet, well aware of the gun Sam had turned on her.

Daniel's cold blue eyes locked on the woman. Before he could speak Jack lifted his head from his shoulder. "This is Julia," he said. "She kept me safe."

Daniel looked down at the bundle in his arms, the face flushed and feverish. But the brown eyes held his without wavering. Jack trusted her. He knew that. When he looked again at the dark haired brown-eyed woman, some of the coldness had left his eyes. For now he would trust Jack.

"All right, Julia," Daniel said. Then he turned to Sam. "Take the two of them out to Janet. There is one more thing I need to do."

Jack turned in his arms and reached out again to Julia. Sam was the one with the gun and would make sure they got out safely. With Sam leading the way, Julia followed without a word. Meanwhile Daniel continued down he corridor followed by Ferretti. There were a few more faces he wanted to find.

Elsewhere Teal'c and Major Tomasello were coming up against heavier resistance. The scientists had given up easily enough, but there were a few guards that wouldn't surrender without a fight. As the team moved forward, gunfire pushing back the reluctant mercenaries, Teal'c paused a moment. He turned around just in time, his staff weapon coming up to knock aside the P-90 that would have killed his team.

The man smiled with a feral grin. "So you're the famous Teal'c," he said.

"You are Samuel Turner," Teal'c replied, his face impassive. He recognized the man from the pictures they had been given.

"You're heard of me?" Turner asked, the smile widening.

"No." The answer was flat and unimpressed.

The smile faltered for a moment. "I've always wanted to meet you," Turner said. "Rumor has it that you're the best, even without your 'fire stick'." He added gesturing to the staff weapon.

Teal'c expression did not change and he knew what he had to do. "You have met me," the former Jaffa replied. "You will surrender."

"Oh I don't think so," Turner replied.

Teal'c's eyes watched the man's stance. This human wanted to engage Teal'c in hand-to-hand combat. He wanted to see who was the better man. Jack had once tried to explain this aspect of human behavior, but understanding escaped him. It did not matter who was better. Only who won. But perhaps it was some twisted sense of human honor.

Teal'c held up his hand when Tomasello turned, with his gun raised. Instead Teal'c handed him his staff weapon. If this human Turner wished to fight, he would do so. With full knowledge that this human had caused harm to young Jack.

Later, Jim Tomasello would be unable to fully describe the results of this particular fight. For a big man, one would think that Teal'c was slow. He was anything but. He was swift, graceful and precise. Turner was down and unconscious in a matter of minutes. Jim decided in a fight he would always bet on Teal'c.

The final mopping up of the operation was taking place. Nearly everyone was accounted for with the exception of Simmons. There was no sign of the man. Either he hadn't been there or had somehow escaped. Either way, he was a loose end a lot of people would be looking for.

Daniel stood in the office that Simmons had apparently been using. Files and computer disks were being gathered to be taken back to the SGC for analysis. They were unsure what they would find, but Daniel had a feeling it wouldn't be information intended for the betterment of mankind.

He was taking a final look around when the phone rang. He stared at it startled for a moment. Then slowly put the handset to his ear.

"Yes?" he said gruffly.

"You're late with your report," came the male voice on the other end of the line. A voice he recognized. "What have we gotten out of O'Neill?"

Daniel was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, his voice clear and recognizable by the caller. "Kinsey, if you send someone after my son again, remember I will always find him. And the last thing you will ever see will be my face," he said. Then he slammed the receiver down. Daniel walked out of the office to join his son now in Janet's expert care.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Reversal of Fortune: Part 19

By Gemsong

The infirmary was quiet. The muted sounds of equipment were the only things that broke the silence, but in a way it was soothing. Janet walked quietly to the curtained off area in the corner. She pulled aside the curtain and wished she had a camera. Some sights were too precious to forget.

Daniel was sleeping with Jack on the infirmary bed. His arms were around the little boy, holding him against his chest. Jack lay with his head pillowed on Daniel's shoulder, the fingers of his left hand in his mouth. His right arm was held stiffly, strapped to a board that kept him from moving his arm that had an IV drip.

Janet checked the contents of the bag, and then brushed her fingers over Jack's forehead. His temperature had finally returned to normal. She glanced up to see Daniel's blue eyes staring at her.

"His temperature is down," Janet said, her voice low so she wouldn't wake Jack.

"Is he going to be all right?" Daniel asked his voice equally soft.

Janet nodded as her fingers brushed aside dark curls on Jack's temple. "He's a little dehydrated but other than exhaustion, he's none the worse for it. I've given him a little something to help with the headache. All he needs is rest now."

"Thanks, Janet," Daniel said, nuzzling the dark head on his shoulder. He couldn't express the relief he felt now that Jack was safe.

Janet smiled and headed back to her office. She didn't attempt to try to tell Daniel to leave Jack and get some rest himself. You couldn't pry Daniel from Jack with a crowbar. She had heard some of what occurred at the warehouse. Most considered Daniel a quiet peaceful man. Which he was. But the threat to Jack had brought out another side of him. A side that was fiercely protective. It was as if he had been channeling the adult Jack.

Elsewhere in the mountain Julia Mathers found herself in a cell deep within the SGC. She sat at the small table with her head in her hands. She had been questioned for hours. She had told them everything she knew. Everything she knew about the project they had taken Jack for. Even projects that were going on elsewhere. And the really bad thing about it was she didn't know why she was spilling her guts so much.

Julia had been known for her ability to keep her mouth shut. She may not have liked what was going on around her, but she did her job to the best of her ability. And her ability to keep her mouth shut was one of the reasons she survived in that environment. Right now though, if they asked about her childhood she probably would have spilled that too.

She rubbed her eyes. She remembered the expression on General Hammond's face as she talked. There were times she imagined him as a bull and she was the idiot with the red cape. He had been sickened by some of what she told him. And she hadn't tried to excuse herself for participating.

The only reason she wasn't being transported to Leavenworth with the rest was that Jack kept asking for her. He was the reason she was behaving like this. There was no other explanation. He touched something in her and now she couldn't shut up. She would probably be sent somewhere worse than a military prison. She would have to be kept isolated. Between her blabbing and those she had blabbed on, her life wasn't going to be worth much.

But there was one thing she had to admit even it was only to herself. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her silence had been her sin and she felt dirty. Now, though she didn't feel clean, she felt cleaner. Now, if only she knew what her fate was to be.

A week had passed and Jack had returned somewhat to normal. To say he was subdued was an understatement. Janet had allowed Daniel to take him home after the third day of his temperature returning and staying normal. Jack had very clingy with Daniel and nightmares plagued him worse than before.

This time Shau're wasn't there to make the bad dreams go away. She would be a while recuperating the energy she had expended in helping him find their son. Daniel was awakened several times during the night by Jack's screams. All he could do was hold him, and murmur soothing nonsense until the sobbing eased.

Daniel had brought Jack back to the mountain. Janet had wanted to do a follow up exam on Jack to make sure he was recovering. She pronounced him fit and they were off to meet with General Hammond. Daniel was carrying Jack on his hip as he knocked on the door to the general's office.

"Come in," came the response.

Daniel stepped into the room. "Good afternoon, sir," he said.

"Doctor Jackson," Hammond said getting to his feet. "How are the two of you doing?"

"Still dealing with nightmares, but I think we'll get through this," Daniel said.

Jack squirmed in his grip and Daniel set his feet on the floor. The little boy walked over to Hammond and held up his arms. The general picked up Jack and hugged him as small arms went around his neck. He closed his eyes a moment while Daniel watched silently. His relationship with Jack had always been complex, but there had always been respect and admiration coupled with a heavy dose of affection.

"You're safe now, Jack," he said quietly. The arms tightened around his neck a moment before they relaxed.

Since Jack wasn't letting go, Hammond moved back around his desk to sit down with the boy on his lap. Daniel took a seat opposite him, watching his son get comfortable with 'grandpa George'.

"Were you able to get anything on Kinsey?" Daniel asked.

Hammond shook his head. "Nothing we can go to the president with," he replied. "However, we were able to recover a great deal of information. And thanks to Dr. Mathers, there are a number of projects that are being investigated and terminated."

"What happens to her now," Daniel asked as he leaned back in his chair. He saw Jack lift his head to look at the general with intense interest in the answer.

"We're not sure," Hammond said. "We're still holding her here, but we seem to have a problem."

"What problem?"

"She'll answer any question with the absolute truth and in detail," the general replied. "She can't help herself and she's tried. She's a security risk. But we can't keep her here indefinitely and we certainly can't incarcerate her in a standard prison."

"Oops."

Daniel and Hammond looked at Jack. "Jack… did you do something to Dr. Mathers?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked guiltily at his father. "She… has good heart," he said. "She… she needed to tell someone."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose while Hammond leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Daniel had been shielding Jack from doing anything remotely related to the Ancients knowledge or ability, but this was something that had to be addressed.

"I can fix her," Jack said.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Daniel asked. "I don't want you sick again."

"I am sure," Jack replied confidently. "I will be careful."

Daniel looked at Hammond and received a nod. Before he could move Jack looked up at Hammond his brown eyes intense and pleading. "What will you do with Julia?" he asked.

Hammond had received the same looks from his granddaughters when they wanted something badly. "She has a lot to answer for, son," he said.

"Let her atone with deeds, Grandpa George," Jack said. "She is good doctor. She tried to help me. She helped me pretend being very sick. Please."

Hammond sighed again. "I'll do what I can for her," he said finally. With her knowledge the best place for her might be the SGC. There weren't that many doctors out there with her knowledge and experience who also had the clearance needed for some of the situations they encountered. There might be one or two favors left he could call on.

Jack beamed at him. The first bright smile since his rescue. He reached up and hugged Hammond hard. "Thank you, Grandpa George," Jack said. "I love you."

Hammond found himself blinking rapidly for a moment as he hugged the small body. "I love you too, son," he said.

Daniel was smiling as Jack climbed off the general's lap and walked around the desk to Daniel. For a moment he wondered if Jack had done something to Hammond. If he could alter Dr. Mathers like a truth serum, what would prevent him from manipulating the rest of them in the same manner?

Blue eyes locked with brown eyes and Daniel had his answer. Jack wouldn't-couldn't do something like that to someone he loved. It simply wasn't in his nature. Child or adult that wasn't who Jack was. It wasn't duty or honor or some high moral code. It was because he cared.

Daniel smiled and hugged Jack tightly for a moment. With a nod to the General he took his son's hand and they left the office. They walked down the corridors until they came to the cell where Julia Mathers was being held. The sergeant unlocked the door to allow them to go inside.

Julia looked up from where she was sitting and was stunned by who her visitors were. Her face lit up with relief. "You're all right…" she said breathlessly.

Jack let go of Daniel's hand to run the short distance across the room and into Julia's arms to hug her tightly. The woman's eyes over flowed with tears as she held the now healthy child in her arms. No one would tell her how he was. Now, here he was, exactly as he should be. Healthy and a bright smile on his face. She looked at Daniel who returned her smile. He understood the sense of relief she was feeling.

Jack drew Julia's attention back to him and put his hands on either side of her face. She stared into his brown eyes suddenly unable to look away. She felt… something she couldn't describe, like a tingle down her spine and then it was gone. He had done something, but she didn't know what it could be.

"You'll be all right now, Julia," Jack said patting her cheek.

"What?" she asked blankly.

Jack turned to Daniel. "She is all right now," he said.

"Only one way to test that," Daniel replied. "Dr. Mathers, don't answer this question. How old are you?"

Julia opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut again. She closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. It was over.

"Well?" Daniel asked with a slight smirk.

Julia looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "I don't have to answer that," she said. Then she looked at Jack. "Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome," Jack said. He kissed her cheek and then walked back to Daniel holding his arms up.

"Good luck, Dr. Mathers," Daniel said with a smile as he picked up his son.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson," Julia replied with a matching smile.

Jack waved goodbye as they left the room. As they walked down the halls, Daniel felt Jack grow heavy in his arms; the small head nestled against his shoulder. That little exertion had tired him out. But that's all. All Jack needed was rest. And Daniel would make sure he got that and more.

(One more part to go.)


	20. Chapter 20

Reversal of Fortune: Part 20 (Epilogue)

By Gemsong

Daniel was about ready to sleep. He was slouched on the couch, his sock clad feet propped up on the coffee table, his glasses pushed up on his forehead. It had been a very long day. A faint smile touched his lips as he thought about it. However long it had been, it had been a very good day all the way around.

Thanksgiving dayDay. Daniel and Jack had been asked to spend it with General Hammond and his family. Teal'c, Sam and Janet, along with Cassie, had also been invited. With Hammond's daughter, son in law and grand daughters also there, it was quite a crowd. An additional surprise was the inclusion of Julia Mathers.

Hammond had been able to get her assigned to the SGC under Janet, and the woman had worked hard to prove her worth, not only to Janet, but to the people who had given her a second chance. Jack was thrilled to see her.

While the adults worked on helping with dinner, the children had played, as children do. Jack had a wonderful time with Kayla and Tessa, with Cassie keeping them all busy and out of the way. Good food and good company had equaled a good time for all.

Jack had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, which hadn't surprised Daniel. The little boy had worn himself out just by being the happy 6-year-old he was. No strange powers or knowledge had manifested themselves during the course of the day.

On the downside, the nap in the car had given Jack his second wind. Or was that his third or fourth? Daniel opened one eye to look at his son. Jack was kneeling beside the coffee table, making motor sounds while driving his miniature car up and down Daniel's sock covered foot. Daniel enjoyed watching Jack just being Jack. He really should put him down for bed, considering how late it was.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"It will be Christmas next month," Jack said.

"That's right," Daniel replied.

"Cassie reminded me of something I said when I was big," Jack said.

"Which was?"

"Christmas would be a good time for it."

"A good time for what?"

"The O'Neill rule."

"Which one?"

"All kids should have a dog."

Both Daniel's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"A puppy for Christmas would be a good gift and will satisfy the O'Neill rule," Jack said logically.

Daniel considered maiming Cassie for this. "We'll talk about this later, Jack," Daniel said. He was smart enough not to agree to anything, as tired as he was. "How about you get ready for bed?"

Jack ran his car up Daniel's pant leg and parked it on his thigh. "Okay Daddy," he said and bounded away to thump his way up the stairs. He paused half way. "Daddy?"

Daniel tilted his head toward Jack. "What, Jack?"

The face that looked at him smiled angelically. "Julia is really pretty, is she not?"

Daniel covered his face with his hands. "Jack! For crying out loud!"

FINIS


End file.
